Sacrifises Out of Love
by Pandahuggles
Summary: Lillux is mysteriously cast in the world of Kingdom Hearts and finds that not everything in life has a reason. She fights for the people she loves whilst trying to keep herself from submitting to darkness. second person. Lillux/Roxas.
1. Chapter 1

Name: lillu(lee-loo) yes kinda funky but i couldn't think of anything...organization name:lillux (lill-uhhx)Yes you're a girl

Age: 14/15..in between

personality:very shy with new people but once you get to know someone your very friendly and nice, you also very loving, loyal, and affectionate. at times to can have a bad temper and when people mess with you or your friends, or cross the line, you wont hesitate to defend yourself and others. you also love to joke around and laugh.

Background: you are from earth. yeah!...ahem...you do know of and own all the kingdom hearts games and like to know the newest stuff about it, you may be kinda obsessed but don't worry your not a fan girl in the story. you parents work all the time you hardly see em and you only have a few friends.

(story start)

You're walking home from school thinking about nothing of importance, you didn't usually walk home because it was pretty far, but you felt like walking cause it was a nice day out. your version of a nice day was when it was cloudy and cold, and only rainy if you were at home. as you walk you snap out of your own little world and see something dark a few feet to the side of you. It looked like a little misshapen person, only it was pure black and had glowing eyes. you freeze, what the hell is that!? you think, just as suddenly as it was there it was gone, you stand there, what just happened you think , after a few minutes of wondering what the strange creature was you start walking again only faster, to get to the safety of your home.

(Later that day)

you were resting on your bed thinking about the creature, when suddenly you remembered! That thing looked like a heartless from one of your favorite video games, Kingdom Hearts. your mind starts racing, what if it really existed, I've always thought it would be cool if kingdom hearts was real...NAh what am i thinking, it's just a game...but still. who knows...you were getting your hopes up, but you knew better, nothing ever happened on your "world", no great adventures, even though you had always longed for one. you get up and walk out to your back porch, you look up at the now dark sky. "I can barely see any stars out here" you whisper to yourself. you hear a few soft whooshing sounds and turn to see what it is. the shadow from earlier was back , and it had brought friends...you run back into your house and lock the door, breathing hard you look around for something, anything to defend yourself. You pick up a long handled hammer and lean against the door panicking. you look down at your feet and see a shadow, it was morphed into the floor, you let out a small yelp and back away from the door, dozens of heartless were flooding in, you swing your hammer at them but it doesn't seem to have much of an effect, you keep backing up almost pleading with them to leave you alone, one jumps on your leg and you fall backwards. they all swarm you, you can't see anything but darkness, you feel a painful tugging in your chest. the pain worsens and you can't breath, suddenly, a bright light flashes in front of you, the pain vanishes and you lose consciousness...

You wake up with a gasp for air, trying to look around. you can't see very well. when your eyes adjust, you see you were in, what seems to be a town. you sit up rubbing your head. slowly standing up you look around and decide to try to find someone to help you. after walking for awhile, you sigh, no one appeared to live here, but then how did such huge buildings get here, then you think, how did I get here? a question you're surprised you hadn't thought of sooner. you look past a building and see something in the sky, a moon shaped like a heart, you gasp, as you remember the shadows. Stopping in your tracks. you hear that whooshing sound again and without even looking know what it is, you try to think of some way to escape.

you turn around and are surprised to see not a shadow, but someone in a black coat. your eyes widen, they start walking towards you, you start to back up, the person starts walking faster, you do too, then you turn and start to run, but before to long you hear someone running right behind you, you feel a jalt of fear go through you as you try to run faster, but your body stops and you feel yourself start to curl into a ball out of instinct. you feel yourself being picked up and carried somewhere, you kick and scream for them to let you go but the person ignores you. A black portal appears, you stop moving and gaze at it in awe, you realize the this person is going to try to walk into it so you start to kick again, but to no avail, the coated person sets you down in front of the portal and pushes you into it, you almost lose balance not being able to see where you were going but the coated person guides you by your arm , you end up in a white room circled with a lot of chairs.

you notice that now you were also wearing a black coat and the hood was up, suddenly an eerie voice rings out and says, "you, do you remember your true name?". you look up at the long silver haired man and notice he was wearing a black coat like several other people in the room, they were all up on high throne like chairs and all had their hoods up.

you wondered how they got up there. "DO you?" he asks again, you look up at him, then nod wondering why he had asked such a strange thing. he then says..." hmm, well you now have a new name, it will be lillux" you were a bit annoyed that he thought that he could give you a new name, and one so similar to yours, but you knew he was dangerous, he seemed to be...Xemnas from Kingdom hearts 2, which you were confused about... it was easy to see, just hard to believe.

you nod slightly. you didn't like to talk to new people, especially ones who'd kidnap you. you look around wanting to see if you could recognize anyone else, the only person you thought you might know of was..Roxas, and only because he was shorter than everyone else. you notice him stare right at you, you look down at your feet, blushing, but slightly relieved at knowing your hood was up.

"I am Xemnas, your leader, you will eventually meet all of our members, now... Xigbar will show you to your room". everyone got off of their (thrones) and started walking out the door, you start to walk with them, but xigbar suddenly grabs your arm and says "hey, where you going?" you hadn't noticed but you had tried to walk with the others to look around, or maybe see someone else you might recognize, you thought you saw demyx since his shoulders are so sharp. you step slightly behind xigbar as the others exit. he starts to walk, you follow, but he turns to you and says," I don't have time for this, I'm sure you can find your way right?"and with that he vanishes into a portal. you keep staring ahead trying to grasp WTF was going on. you stood their in the silent throne room. finally gathering up the courage to try to find your "room" you walk out the doors and start down a long winding hallway. turning a corner you bump into someone...


	2. Chapter 2

(story start)

You walk down the hall trying to find your room, you turn a corner and bump into someone, as you do you utter out a small "I'm sorry". you look up to see who it was, "well what do we have here, the newbie, huh?" it was Xaldin. the tone of his voice sent chills down your spine. "maybe you need to learn some manners, how about I teach you, I've got the time" he says while bringing out his spears in a rush of air. you gasp, and turn around to run."oh a chase huh? ill give to the count of 3!" he yells out as you continued to run as fast as you could

1... you passed one door

2...you passed a hallway

3...why is he attacking me you thought

you hear a rush of air and feel vibrations getting closer to you, you feel like crying and screaming out in frustration at the same time...as you pass another hallway, you look down it to see if there was a possible escape, you see two more coated members, and as you run by they look at you, you were making a lot of noise while trying to run, you didn't want to get more people to chase you, but when they saw you they started following also. you were getting tired even though you hadn't run much, and you could tell Xaldin was catching up fast..suddenly a portal opens up in front of you, trying to slow down , you almost fall forward, but then gently bump into someone. you back up a few steps and find Axel in front of you, then out of the portal steps Roxas. you stare in disbelief for a few seconds before turning to find xaldin behind you. you didn't know what was going to happen, did Roxas and Axel want to help, or hurt, you stand there for a few more seconds before Axel says " so, whats going on here?"..Xaldin just stood there before saying

"nothing, just having some fun"... Axel gently pushes you behind him so you were slightly standing next to Roxas, who was a few inches taller than you. "well it looks like we're gonna play with her now" Axel says in a cocky tone. Xaldin growls and dissapears into a portal. Both Roxas and Axel turn to you. "Did he hurt you?" Roxas asks, you shake your head. "well, I'm Roxas" "AND I'm Axel, Got it memorized" you smile to yourself at his quote, then nod even though you already knew their names. "why aren't you in your room?" Axel asks.. you shrug. "you do know where it is ,right?" Roxas asks. "no" you murmur, "wasn't xigbar suppose to show you, where did he go?"asks Roxas..."he left" you say just above a whisper. Roxas shows a look of frustration and concern on his face. "weeell, i guess we could show you the way" Axel says. you perk up a bit. "thank you" you whisper... you couldn't stop looking over at Roxas on the whole trip to your new room, you couldn't tell if he knew you were looking at him because your hood had been up the whole time.

you looked over.god, he has a cute butt you think, that will forever stay in my mind you continue thinking. while you were staring at his $$ you hadn't noticed you all had stopped, "HELLO" Axel says waving a hand in your face. you quickly look over at him saying "huh" rather loudly. Axel just smirks, while Roxas slightly smiles and asks, "hey are you gonna take your hood off?" you shake your head quickly, "why" he asks. you shrug. Axel brakes in saying "well this is your room, number 14" he adds in quickly at the end of his sentence. you slowly walk past him and open the door, "wow" you say loudly without thinking, embarrassed that you did. your room was a beautiful shiny black and dark purple with a matching queen size bed, it had a desk, wardrobe, piano, bookcase, and a fairly large window with a balcony. to the side was a door, leading to the bathroom. "ya like?" asks Axel, you turned to him and nod, "thank you" you say again, only this time with a little more confidence. "well, we gotta go maybe we'll see you around" Roxas says while slightly smiling, you nod. as they walk away you watch them and hear Axel teasing Roxas about flirting, you blush at the thought of what he might be talking about. you go and jump on your bed, it was so soft,all that had happened in the last few hours whizzed through your mind as you tried to believe what was happening, then, you fall asleep. you had a strange dream, something about light and darkness, you couldn't remember much.

you wake up early the next day and find a note next to your bed, it says, if you wanna come to breakfast follow this, it had a little map scribbled on it, you feel your stomach gurgle. "hnn, well i am hungry" you say to yourself. you tried to follow the map and you ended up in front a carved marble door that said, -dining area- next to it. you feel relieved that you hadn't gotten lost. you gently pull open the door and walk in, it goes quiet, everyone was in here eating, and they all stopped to stare at you, you try not to look at them, you see Roxas and Axel waving at you from the end of a long table...you walk over and Axel says, "look, we saved you a seat, next to Roxas...he smirks at you and you blush, Even though they still didn't know what you looked like, they were so nice. you ate some cereal. slowly.

then when you finished you looked up as if to ask, what do I do now?. they were still eating so you just looked around, you saw xaldin glance at you and wink, which creeped you out, you saw Demyx eating a muffin, he saw you looking at him and he slightly waved at you, which, for some reason made you feel stupid because you kinda waved back. Saix was talking to Xemnas , who occasionally looked at you,which made you feel suspicious, and everyone else was just doing whatever. then you noticed someone else, you never noticed before, a boy, he had green hair and it was kinda styled like Sora's, he was holding toast, he looks over at you and gives you a charming evil grin, he looked around 16 years old. you glance away from him, and back to Roxas, who was eating pancakes, and some other things. you put your head on your palm and sigh, this caught Roxas' attention. "want to go do something?", he asks.

you slightly smirk at what he said, but then nod while giving yourself a mental slap for having perverted thoughts. Axel chimes in, "hey let's go to the training room. Roxas agrees, and gets up to follow Axel, "c'mon" he says walking away, while turning to you. you nod and stand up to follow. Most everyone watched you walk out. do these people have staring problems or what? you think. as you walk with Roxas , Axel stayed ahead walking like he was really happy for some reason. you ask who the green haired boy was, Roxas says that he is a new member like you, his name was yurix, he tells you to stay away from him just to be on the safe side. you finally make it to the training room. "well I guess Roxas and I can demonstrate to you what this room is for" Axel says, Roxas nods and they both walk onto a fighting area, since the training rooms was huge, you wondered if anyone else would come. Axel and Roxas start to fight. after minutes of fighting Roxas wins, he comes over and sit on the bench next to you. "what did ya think?" he asks slightly out of breath, "it was cool" you say,..."well i still want to fight" Axel says unsatisfied. just then Demyx walks in, Roxas greeted him. Axel stood there.. "I just came to see the new recruit" he says in a friendly tone.

he walks up to , "soo, whats up?" he asks. you lightly shrug, so he continues on with a, " well , my name is Demyx."..."I know" you say . , "you do?, how?" he asks.."oh long story" you say getting embarrassed that the spotlight was on you. "ill tell you later"..."ok" he says plainly.."oh, hey Demyx...wanna fight?" Axel asks,.."Not really" demyx says back at him. "c'mon, it'll be fun,"Axel says with a smirk. Demyx looks at you, then reluctantly agrees .while they were fighting, you and Roxas sat there and watched. you go to sit farther back and accidentally put your hand on his. "I'm sorry" you say really fast. he looks at you "its alright." he says with a little smile. the fight ends, this time Axel won, "aww" Demyx whined,"I suck at fighting"... "trust me, no, you don't." you chime. they all give you a strange look as you rememberd having to fight him in the game, it took you like 10000 tries. Then Demyx smiles at you "thanks"

"Hey, Lillux, why don't you try fighting, to see if you have a weapon, or an element". Axel suggests. you freeze and say "no no no no no, i don't, why would I have any powers?!?"..., "you never know till ya try." Axel says as he hoists you up over his shoulder and plops you down on your butt in the fighting arena, you sit there shocked while Axel walks over to Roxas and pushes his shoulders forward while saying in a referee voice," and now we have, Lillux, VS Roxas." "WHOOO" Demyx yells. you stand up, once again embarrassed that the spotlight was on you and Roxas. Roxas also seemed unsure of weather to fight or not, "don't worry, ill go easy to see how strong you are" Roxas finally says. he brings out his keyblades, your eyes widen. you gulp, and get ready to run, Roxas lunges at you...


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas lunges at you but then stops, frozen stiff. his pupils grow and his eyes seem to fade. he doesn't look like he was himself, he looks like he wasn't mentally there. he looks up at you with his glazed eyes, you feel scared, you don't know what's happening, you look at Axel, who is staring at Roxas also wondering what was wrong. suddenly, Roxas yells "shut up!" you look at him, confused "what?", he jumps at you, you duck but he still hits you hard with a keyblade, sending you flying a few feet. "Roxas!" Axel yells, he tries to jump into the arena, but is stopped by a barrier.

"what the-" he murmurs to himself, "RUN LILLUX" you hear Demyx yell. you jump up despite the pain in your back where Roxas had hit you. you try to run away from him, but he runs so fast he practically telaports in front of you, he starts swinging at you. you only dodge a few swings and in just a few seconds you are in extreme pain. you cry out, but he still keeps hitting you, finally he stops, backing up... but then lunges again, you try to backup but don't get far enough, he hits you in the upper chest and you go flying in the air. your back hits a wall and as that happens you feel pain in your left arm. you wince as you fall several feet to the ground landing on your stomach, in the process, your hood finally falls down so they could see what you look like.

the air gets knocked out of you, you let out a squeaky noise with what little breath you had left. you can't move, you can hardly breath. you hear Axel yell "yurix!" your head is sideways and you see the barrier drop. you try to see what Roxas is doing, you can barely lift your head to see he's on the ground a few feet away. hes unconscious, you see Axel running at something, or, someone. you see that it's Yurix... grinning at you. he disappears in a cloud of black smoke, just as one of Axel's flaming chakrams goes slicing through it.

Demyx comes running over to you. he turns you over, while looking at you, frowning, "it's ok, he says trying to comfort you, you wince as he picks you up bridal style. while he's walking out of the fighting arena you see Axel going back for Roxas and picking him up, then you pass out.

(Roxas' POV)

I was going to have an easy fight with Lillux, just to see what she could do. when i went to attack her something stopped me, everything started spinning, finally it stopped, but Lillux, was laughing at me, and she started saying things to me like heartless, and you really are just a nobody. suddenly i felt enraged, I couldn't control myself. i attacked her continuously even though I didn't know why, or what was making me do it...i think i passed out after that...I woke up to find myself in my bed, Axel was sitting in a chair next to me reading, he looked at me, saying "finally awake, huh?" I looked over at him and asked what had happened "weeelll..." he started..."you beat the crap out if Lillux for one" he said sarcastically. "OH, LILLUX!" I said in a loud concerned voice while sitting up in bed. "Calm down" Axel said.. "she's sleeping in her room" "how is she..." I asked "well mostly fine, just a few cuts and bruises, the worst thing was that her arm dislocated, but thats fixed, and now she's fine, she just needs some rest." I frowned at him. " don't worry about it , it wasn't your fault" he said in a reassuring tone."what do you mean?" I asked. "yurix was the one that made you flip out, thats what one of his powers are, illusions, barriers, confusion, mind tricks, ect" he stated i was mad at yurix for doing this to Lillux and me, and for no reason... i wanted to go check up on Lillux...I felt bad for what I did, even though.. I'm supposedly don't have feelings

(Your POV)

You wake up to find yourself in your bed, your arm hurt, but then again, so did the rest of you. you noticed you were in your regular clothing and your arm was covered in ice. Demyx walks in, you didn't mind if he saw you without your hood on. but you liked to wear it, people always told you you were pretty, but you never really believed them for some reason. it was kinda like your shield.--Demyx, seeing that you were awake said, "oh your finally up, I brought you some food and water". you fake a weak smile and try to thank him, but it wouldn't come out, you could only whisper. your throat was really hoarse...after clearing your throat, you finally speak. "what happened?" Demyx tells you about Yurix and what he had done.

he also tells you that you and Roxas were both out for 2 days and he had just woken up a little while ago. otherwise nothing was really going on. he asks if you want anything. you nod, "will you play your sitar for me?" he pauses, then smiles and says "sure!" he calls it out and starts gently playing, it was so relaxing, you close you eyes and sigh. after a couple minutes he finishes, you thank him for playing and tell him he plays beautifly... he has to go do some things, so he leaves. you quickly eat the food he had brought and relax for a bit.

There was a knock at your door. you look up to see Roxas come in. You hide your head under the covers, not wanting him to see you. Still wanting to seem mysterious, and (stupidly)-cool-... He walks over to the side of your bed and stops, turning towards you. "Lillux," he says, you hesitate, but then say "what?" in a goofy muffled voice. "are you mad at me?" he asks in a sad tone. "no" you simply state. "why won't you look at me?..." he asks. you pull the covers to just below your nose and say "cause..." He stares at you in awe.

after what seemed to be an eternity, you say" I know, i know, im ugly" while pulling the covers back up. he gets an angry look on his face, and pulls the covers down, while stating, "NO your not, your beautiful!!..."his eyes widening at what he had said, he starts blushing while still staring at you, you doing the same to him. getting lost in his blue eyes, you were finally pulled out of your world by another knocking on your door. Axel walks in, and stops after only a few steps. "whoa, im not interrupting anything am I?!?" he asks in his own axely tone... Roxas and you both violently shake your heads. He smirks, and says, "well, theres a meeting in and hour so you two lovebirds hurry up and get ready" with that, he walks out.

you could only imagine how red your face was, Roxas, turns to you trying to act calm, while saying, "I'm gonna go get some more ice for you." you nod at him and say "I'm gonna take a quick shower". he nods and leaves. you go into the bathroom and turn on the curling iron before starting the shower, so you could easily braid your hair. you get some fresh clothing and a coat. you jump in the shower and wash up. while singing the wrong words to various songs, you think of Roxas and your heart feels light and heavy at the same time, you start blushing when you think about what Axel had said in your room. you get out and pull a towel around you. you go to grab for a brush when you hear an evil "hello" come from behind you, you let out a shriek of shock and surprise... you turn around scrunching the towel around your chest to find Yurix standing in front of you smirking.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!?" you yell.."I just came to check up on you, he says while reaching for you, you smack his hand away while yelling "GO AWAY". his smile grows. you back up and he follows. thinking quickly, you grab the curling iron and throw it at him, he catches it only to let it go while yelling in pain, his smile disappears while he looks at his burned hand. he gets ready to jump at you as you close your eyes, screaming and trying to block yourself. waiting for impact you sit and wait, but nothing, you finally open your eyes to see what was taking so long, it takes you a second to analyze what was happening, Roxas was in front of you, keyblades out, and Yurix was kneeling on the floor breathing heavily.

Yurix frowns at you and disappears in his black smoke, while Roxas quickly turns around and asks you if you are alright. you tell him that your fine, and Yurix hadn't done anything. Roxas tells you he heard you scream and came running to see what had happened, you thank him but then realize you were still in only a towel, so you quickly ask Roxas to wait in your room while you get dressed. he agrees and you get dressed and do your hair. you walk out, ready to go. he looks you up and down since your hood was down which makes you blush, and once he realized what he was doing, he looks away. "we should get going" he says. you nod and walk together to the meeting room...


	4. Chapter 4

You and Roxas walk to the meeting room. You look over at him every so often and occasionally catch his eye which made you blush. finally you were in front of the meeting room door, Roxas tells you that new seats were put in for the expanding group, and that you would be sitting next to him. you put your hood up as you walk in the door which Roxas had opened for you, you thank him quietly as he nods, and follows you in. you watch him sit down. he leans his head towards which seat was yours. you quickly sit down and wait for the rest of the other members to join you. Axel comes in, then Demyx in between the others. the meeting starts and Xemnas starts talking about this and that and how great kingdom hearts is, you look over at Roxas who looks bored while playing with his gloves, Axel looks like he's trying to pay attention and so does Demyx.

most everyone else is kinda doing what Axel and Demyx are doing, you notice Roxas, Axel and Demyx have there hoods down, so to fit in, you pull yours down too, people who notice stare at you for a bit before reverting there eyes back to Xemnas. sighing when no one was looking at you anymore, you sit back and move around out of boredom, you noticed Axel looking over at you, you wave at him while giving a big smile, He smirks and gives you a little two finger wave. "AHEM" you hear Xemnas' voice boom "speaking of confrontations, would someone like to explain what happened the other day in the training arena?" you look over at Roxas with wide eyes, while mouthing uh, oh... "I would", you hear that evil voice chime out. Yurix... you look at him with a death glare, he smiles at you. Xemnas looks at you both before saying "go on". " Roxas was in the fighting arena with Lillux, and took advantage of the fact that she can't fight well yet, so he violently beat her, causing cuts, bruises and a dislocated arm." Your eyes widened at his twisted story, Axel brakes in with "thats not how it happened",While you say "YEAH" Xemnas looks at you and says " well, would you like to explain what happened then?

you look at Roxas worriedly, he looks at you the same way, suddenly you feel very courageous, probably because you wanted to protect Roxas, but why, you knew why...you liked him. "Yeah, you know what, I would love to tell you what happened", you say loudly. Everyone stares at you, your heart sinks, but you make yourself push all the embarrassment away. "Roxas and I were going to have a nice friendly fight, to see how I would do, but Yurix over there thought it would be fun to use his powers, to take over Roxas and make him attack me without mercy, it wasn't Roxas' fault, it was Yurix' fault." you look over at Roxas who has a blank look of surprise on his face. you then look to Yurix with your own evil little grin. he's glares at you. everyone turns to Xemnas who finally says, "well then, Yurix will be punished this time, but try to keep this from happening again, everyone is dismissed." Yurix mouthed the word "bitch" at you before getting out of his chair and going to Xemnas. After everyone but Axel, Demyx, and Roxas had left, you all walk out together. you sigh in relief as Axel pats you on the back while saying" way to go Lillux, Didn't know you had it in you." Demyx nods and smiles at you.

Roxas still looked kinda blank. you smile at Axel and Demyx before going over and nudging Roxas. "are, you ok?" you ask him, he looks at you and says "oh, yeah..." he looks like he had come back from his little world. After you had walked a little ways Axel and Demyx had gone back to there rooms. Roxas walks you back to yours, when you get to your door he thanks you for defending him "no problem" you state, he smiles at you, you blush but then broke out with a "hey, Roxas?..." "what" he asked. "when I'm healed all the way, will you fight with me again?" He looks kinda surprised but nods "sure" After staring at each other for awhile you finally come to your senses and say, "well I'm gonna go rest so i can heal as fast as possible!" he smiles more and nods, you turned around and open your door to walk in. closing it you lean against the door and sigh a light hearted sigh. you take a nap...

(FF through week)

for most of the weak you mainly ate breakfast, lunch and dinner with Axel, Demyx, and Roxas, watched them train, and just hung out, you could say by now you were pretty close friends, and yes, especially you and Roxas. you still blushed bright red when Axel would make his little comments about you being a cute couple even though Roxas and you always denied it.

(FF two weeks since meeting)

Its been a hard day of cheering for Axel, Demyx, and Roxas when they fight. your going to bed now and making sure you set your alarm clock extra early... when you wake up you get fresh clothes and take a super fast shower. you get dressed and look out your door into the hallway, it's slightly dark because the lights are off, it's around 6 in the morning, even though it's always night out. you were excited because you were going to ask to fight Roxas today, while healing in your room you tried summoning weapons like most of the other members could, nothing ever really happened, but you felt some sort of power in you, which made you really happy and of course excited. you also tried to get fit by sneaking to the training room at night, you were now fully healed and ready to try and fight. you trot over to Roxas' room and knock on the door...no answer...you open the door and peak in, he's sleeping with his face in his pillows, you walk over to him and whisper "rooxaasss" he stirs and groans, you say it a little louder

"Roxaaaas" he seems to groan out a muffled "huh what?" "Get up, todays the day we get to fight" you say excitedly. "uh-uh, sleeeep" he groans into his pillow. "pleeease" you say innocently. "Uh uh", he groans again, your face scrunches up as you try to think of how to get him out of bed. you climb up and sit on him, while he once again groans "mhph" you rub his upper back.."please"..."Uh-Uh"...you rub his middle back..."please"..."Uh-Uh" you rub his lower back ..."pleeease"..."uh-uh"... you sigh, but then get an idea. leaning forward on his lower back you press you fingers into his side and stomach. he tenses up, then starts laughing and kicking." no, ahahahaha, pleease, ahaha, stop, hahahhaha" you feel like your gonna fall off since he's bouncing around so much. you let out a small yelp, and he flips you over and pins you to his bed holding your wrist slightly above your head...You look into his deep blue eyes and blush. His face gets closer to yours, when suddenly...

Theres another knocking at Roxas' door he lets you go and you jump up slightly relieved, but also cursing DAMMIT so close.. in your head. Axel walks in, you try to look like nothing was happening, Roxas was now sitting on his knees, you were still facing him, but looking back at Axel. "oh, so your already in here, huh?" Axel says while smirking at you, then looking to Roxas, "i just came in here to get you up so we could go to breakfast, but i guess i was beaten to it",his smirk gets bigger. "oh,... well, Roxas you better hurry up and get ready" you say innocently agreeing with Axel, you walk out of his room smiling at Roxas, while Roxas stands up watching you leave.

(Roxas' POV)

I was sleeping when I heard someone saying my name, it sounded like Lillux, she said she wanted me to get up so we could fight, i was too sleepy so i said not right now, but she really wanted to train. she climbed on my bed and sat on me. she started rubbing my back. it felt good, but i still refused to get up. After a few seconds, she started tickling me, i begged for her to stop, but she wouldn't so i flipped her over and pinned her to my bed by her wrists. She looked into my eyes, and...I think I was going to..kiss her..but Axel came in and i let her go..., she left telling me to hurry, and i did . while getting dressed i tried to think of what this feeling was, was i feeling, i think i am, what else would it be. I "feel" so strange, but in a good way whenever Lillux is around...maybe..nobodies can feel...


	5. Chapter 5

you're in your room going over what had happened that day, not only are you in the kingdom hearts world, not only are really CLOSE friends with Roxas... you even have your own weapons, but, what's your element? you wonder. you call your fans out, this time, it isn't that hard. you look at one of them, you very gently wave it around, instead of making loud and noisy vibrations, it makes a soft whiz sound, like when you circle you finger around a crystal wine glass, you pause, mesmerized by the sound, you move it in different and more complex ways, making a little tune with low and high notes. I wonder what else these can do you think. you lie back and fall asleep

you wake up to someone saying your name, you open your eyes and see roxas leaning over you, you quickly sit up and wack your head against his, he backs up a few steps holding his forehead. you jump up and run over to him putting one hand on his back, while trying to use your other one to pry his hand away so you could see the damage, all the while, saying Im so sorry, are you ok, did I hurt you, etc. he puts out one of his hands to say that he's fine, he finally takes his hand away, nothings there but still, you feel bad. "im really sorry" you say gain. 'NO, i shouldn't of been hovering over you like that" he says while rubbing his forehead again. "ugh...", you mutter, you didn't have anything to retaliate with. "I came in here to ask if you wanted to go to breakfast."he says. you nod, "will you wait for me?, I want to take a quick shower..."you ask. "sure" he says, still slightly occupied with his forehead.

you go and take a quick shower, get dressed, but don't have time to do your hair so just leave it down and wet, you walk out to Roxas staring at you, you walk up to him and smile "lets go"... noticing after breakfast that A&D (Axel and Demyx) weren't around you you ask where they are. Roxas tells you they're on missions. "what should we do today?" you ask turning to Roxas as you walk down a hallway. he stops and thinks."why don't we go to another world.." he suggests. you think about your world. "what's wrong" he asks when he notices you not saying anything. "oh, nothing, nothing. "what worlds are there to see?". "how about Atlantica?" he asks, you smile and nod. you go to your room to get a bathing suit for the beach, Roxas goes to his room to do the same. you meet up in front of his room, your wearing your normal clothes over your bathing suit. He's wearing his cloak. He opens a portal and you both walk through, you appear in front of the ocean. you lived by the ocean on earth and the sound of the waves made you feel at home. you look over to see Roxas laying in the sand, you walk over to him, he's in nothing but swimming trunks on a giant beach blanket and his eyes are closed, you stare at him for a second before saying, let go swimming.

you grab his hand and try to pull him up, but you fall on your butt, while he sits up and smiles at you, you smile back, then jump up and kick off your shoes and run into the ocean,up to mid shin. it was nice and warm, you run back onto the beach and strip off your clothes (not your bathing suit) you walk back to the water, up to your knees, looking around you can't see Roxas anywhere, you call out for him" Roxas?...ROXAS??!!? you start to get worried. you hear something splash behind you, before you can even look you feel yourself being lifted in the air, you squeal, Roxas picked you up bridal style and is walking out into deeper water, he smiles evilly at you, your eyes widen, "No ROxa8blablublub" was all you could let out as he drops you into the water. you stay under the clear blue water looking for his legs, you find them and grab around them making him lose balance, he falls in the water.

you laugh as you come up for air. looking around, you feel yourself being lifted out of the water again, you look down to see your sitting on Roxas' shoulders, he jumps up making you rocket into the air, you scream out of half terror and enjoyment, you land a few feet away, and slowly hit the bottom. you let yourself float up to the surface, face down in the water, making it look like you were drowning, Roxas sees you and swims over to you as fast as he can, while yelling your name. he grabs you around the waist and pulls you back onto the shore, you lie there pretending to be dead. holding your breath for as long as you can, he looks at you and listens to see if you are breathing. he pauses then holds your nose, and puts his lips over yours, breathing into you, you smile, he pulls his head away to look at you. your eyes are still closed, but your smiling so widely it almost hurt. he still just stares at you. you slowly open your eyes, while still smiling you look over at him and half stick your tongue out the side of your mouth while biting it,(as if you just did a bad thing but your trying to look sweet and innocent) His mouth kind of opens, as the shock wears off , thinking quickly you say "oh Roxas your my hero!" you sit up still smiling at him, he falls backwards into the sand letting out a groan of relief, "what's wrong" you ask while getting on your knees and leaning over him.

"i thought you were dead" he admits..you pause, and say "are you mad?..." he looks over at you and shakes his head smirking... you remember..."oh...Roxas, look what i can do, you call out your fans. he sits up and stares at them, you gently start to wave them and they vibrate with a soft tune, when you finish, he says" wow that's cool. you smile at him. you decide to swim a bit longer, which turns into hours of you and Roxas playing in the water, finally the sun was setting and you both walk up onto the beach to watch the sun go down. you sit next to Roxas on the giant beach towel. After a few minutes you start to shiver, Roxas gets his coat and wraps it around both of you, you smile and lean your head on his shoulder, he leans his head on your head. when the sun goes down you stand up and put you clothes back on , he zips up his cloak and opens a portal, you walk up to him, he grins and says "ladies first" you smile, roll your eyes and walk through...

your infront of your door, Roxas comes behind you, you turn to him and thank him for such a fun day, you just stand there for a while staring into each others eyes, getting lost once again in his beautiful blue eyes... your faces get closer, his lips press against yours, they are soft, yet firm, you put your arms around his neck, he puts his hands on your hips. you just sit there kissing for what seems to be forever, and it's wonderful, you hear your door swing open, you let out a small scream, you look to see Axel and Demyx standing in your doorway. Axel is smirking and Demyx has his hands over his mouth, with joy in his eyes. "what are you doing in Lillux's room?" Roxas slightly yells. there faces go straight. your blushing so hard you almost couldn't stand it. "goodnight Roxas" you say as you shove past Axel and Demyx pushing them out of your room, you quickly fake a smile at them and close your door. You hear Axel try to explain that him and Demyx wondered where you both were so they waited in your room for you to get back. you don't even care anymore that Axel and Demyx saw you and Roxas, you just keep replaying it in your mind. you take another shower, and get dressed. you step out into your room, you lie in bed while thinking of the the kiss, your heart feels so light...you fall asleep.

(i might refer to Axel and demyx as A&D sometimes...))

You wake up the next morning, do your usual routine, put your hood up and go to breakfast. you sit next you Roxas. A&D look over at you. you quietly eat a bowl of cereal and look up. A&D look away, but not Roxas, "what" you bluntly ask. A&D look back to you. no response. you figure if you come out with it now it won't be as embarrassing in the future. "Are you guys acting like this because of what happened last night?" still no response. you sigh. you grab Roxas by the neck and pull his face to yours while giving him a long kiss on the cheek. by now everyone is staring at you, even Xemnas and Yurix. you smile at them and skip out of the room leaving Roxas sitting still, even though he's slightly bent to the side, with his eyes wide open. As soon as you get out of the door you let out a sigh of relief and walk to the training room.

you train by yourself for a few minutes, when you see Axel walk in , then Demyx, then Roxas. he's kinda blushing, you slowly walk over to to them a. "yo" Axel says. "wanna train?" you ask... you fight Axel, but lose, you fight demyx, you lose, but just barely. then Roxas' turn. "c'mon Roxas" you yell at him. he gets up and walks over to you. he gets in a fighting stance.

After your fight was over you smile as Roxas helps you up..."your getting better"...


	6. Chapter 6

one or two months had gone by but nothing ever really changed. you had grown bored of the training room, so at night you would sneak out to the front of the castle. and fight heartless, or you would call out lower level nobodies and make them fight you. you also learned how to use portals... After a hard nights workout, you woke up to your alarm clocks annoying morning ring. you go down to breakfast and sit next to Roxas. "Guess what" he says. "what?" you ask. "we found a new world, well, it's not exactly a world, it's a book." he tells you happily.

"I wanna see" you say with a mouthful of toast. he nods and you both eat the rest of your breakfast, then get up and walk out together. while walking side by side, your hand brushes against his, and he gently grabs it. You smile as you both continue walking hands clasped to where this new book was. A portal opens in front of you. thinking it was Axel or Demyx, you await their arrival cheerfully since they had been gone on missions a lot lately. your good mood dies as an unwanted person steps out. Yurix. "aww, don't you look cute together" he says in a mocking tone. "what do you want" you say disgustedly towards him. he smirks and shakes his head holding up his hand, "Xemnas has a mission for Roxas." he snaps at you, Roxas looks at him suspiciously, but then looks at you and whispers " go check out the book without me it's in a glass case, you can't miss it, ill catch up later". you give him a disappointed look, but slowly nod your head. he gives you a gentle smile and walks out of your grasp past Yurix into the waiting portal. Yurix smirks at you while following Roxas into the closing portal.

you slowly start to walk down the hallway, wondering what Roxas was doing, you open the only door there, you step into a room full of books. A library no doubt. you walk across the room up to a table in the corner with a glass case covering a book, giving it a warped look, you can't see what's on the inside. you lift the glass case off and gently set it aside. you look at the cover, it reads: The Book of Pooh. you look at the picture of a boy holding pooh's hand."Sora!" you mumble to yourself. you open the book. A bright light shines out blinding you. you open your eyes and look around. your in the book. you walk over to some pop up trees, it says Poohs house. you walk into it and find yourself walking down a path. you follow a curve and come to see a log with a little gold bear on it. you hesitate, before going up to him. "Hi pooh bear" you say in a friendly tone.

he turns towards you "hello dear somebody i don't know" he says cheerfully. "seen Sora around?" you ask casually knowing he hasn't because Sora is in a pod asleep. "no actually, i haven't, he went out looking for his friends, he was always talking about them, are you his friend? if you are he might find you here." pooh replies. "you could say that" you respond sadly. "i"m about to do my stoutness exercises, would you like to join me?" he asks. "no thanks, ill just watch" you say as you sit on the log. you were worried, because you really liked Roxas, but you knew in the end he always reunited with sora, you didn't want to be selfish, but you didn't want to lose him. why am I here you wonder...

pooh finishes his exercises and turns to you. "would you like to help me gather some honey?" he asks. you nod with a fake smile and stand up, "by the way, my name is Lillux" you say . pooh turns to you and says "nice to meet you, Lillux" he turns around and leads you down another path to a giant buzzing tree, you look up and see a hole in it, honey is seeping out. "this is my favorite, honey tree" pooh says, pointing up at it. you hear a humming sound in your ear, you jump back swatting away some bees franticly. "Isn't messing around with so many bees dangerous!?!?" you ask in a surprised voice swatting away the rest of the bees. pooh holds his chin in a thinking posture. "well if you don't move to fast they won't sting you" he says thoughtfully.

you continue looking at him, with an are you insane look. "alright" you say swiping your hand over your face. you slowly walk up to the tree with pooh, "will you give me a lift?" he asks you, you nod and pick him up resting him on your shoulders, "a little higher" he states. you put a hand under his foot and with your other hand push his butt up so he won't fall back. he gets lighter and you can't feel him anymore, you look up and see he is up on a branch getting closer to one of the many holes. "be careful" you say in a worried voice. he gets to the hole and starts eating the honey, the ground starts to rumble. you almost fall but gain your balance and look up to see pooh slipping from the tree. "Lillux!" he yelps. you put your arms out while trying to keep from falling.

he falls out of the tree, you try to catch him but he's heavier than you expect, he lands on you . unhurt . you get up holding his hand. a huge swarm of bees comes out of the tree. you gasp while picking pooh up and trying to run, it was hard because everything was still shaking, an earthquake? you wonder trying to escape from the bees. you trip and pooh is released from your grasp, you look back at the bees, they are getting closer, you feel yourself lifting from the ground you look back to pooh , his legs are sticking out of a pile of leaves, kicking. you are thrust high into the air... another bright light blinds you, you try to grab onto something, but theres nothing, you feel yourself land on something hard, knocking the wind out of you...


	7. Chapter 7

you open your eyes, every thing's blurry at first, but your eyes adjust. you look around, your back in the library, you look behind you and see yurix looking down at you with his arms crossed. "c'mon" he commands. he turns around and starts to walk away. you stand up wiping yourself off saying "why should I". he slightly turns back giving a weak smile, "Xemnas has a mission for you"...you look over at the book of pooh. it's still uncovered but is closed and latched . you look back to Yurix, sigh and follow. he opens a portal just out side the library.

you put your hood up and follow him through it. you come into a dimly lit white room. you see Xemnas sitting at a desk. you walk over to him. "sit" he commands. you quickly take a seat across from him, yurix is standing in a dark corner. "i have noticed you have been making alot of progress in these last few months"he states. you nod at him looking at your knees "I feel that you have become strong enough to go on a mission, you will be going to the world, hollow bastion, it has many people with strong hearts, destroy as many of them as you can and take their hearts." you quickly look up at him and say in a shocked voice, " What?!?" he gets an evil look on his face while saying, "I will not repeat myself, now, do you have any questions?..." Yeah," you say shakily. "why am i here, and where's Roxas" you cry out starting to stand up in frustration. Xemnas continues in his calm slow voice. "i will tell you this, you are the darkness that goes with light, part of the key that will give us hearts, as for Roxas, his whereabouts are non of your concern." outraged that he would say that to you, you yell "his whereabouts are all my damn fucking concern" at him. he stands up making you step back, "do not speak to me in such a vile manner" he snaps. yurix appears next to you and grabs your arm, he pulls you out of the room, While quickly saying, "do your job" he shoves you into a portal.

you fall forward landing on your stomach and wrists, sitting up rubbing your jaw, you look around and see that your in front of Merlin's house, you stand up taking in the rest of your surroundings. you hear a door open. you quickly look and see Leon coming out of the house, he looks like he had stopped in mid step, staring at you. "Organization XII" he yells, another person runs out of the house, Yuffie. your stuck there like a deer in headlights, not knowing what to do. "what do you want" Yuffie asks meanly. you shrug and start to backup. they take out their weapons. you slightly gasp while turning around and running down the alley. you end up in the town square, you look back and see Leon and Yuffie still running after you. you run into something and fall back on your butt. you feel someone grab both of your wrists and pull you up, you try to take back your wrists but the person is to strong, you look up to see who is holding you, Cloud. you gasp again and desperately try to tug your wrists away from him, "good job cloud" you hear Yuffie say, you look and see Leon and Yuffie walking up behind you , you continue tugging on your arms saying "let me go!" he puts both of your skinny wrists into one of his hands and grabs your hood.

you freeze. he throws it back . you flinch, then look at everyone. you sigh and let yourself hang in clouds grip. they just look at you for a moment, Yuffie bends down and looks at you, you feel clouds hold on your wrists loosen and you pull as hard as you can freeing one arm, you call out a fan and slice at him giving him a shallow cut on his lower arm. he lets go of you completely and you jump back putting your hood back up. you open a portal, "I'm sorry" you say in an awkward goofy way and run into it. you end up in your room. "did you finish your mission?" you hear an evil voice say. you turn and see Xemnas standing beside your bed. "no, I didn't, I can't... they're to...good." you utter out. "i must say I'm disappointed in you Lillux, your far to nice for your own good" Xemnas says in a mocking tone. you glare at him before you turn and run out of your room, you keep running not knowing where you were going, you see Demyx' door, and go up to it and knocking rather violently.

he opens the door with an annoyed look on his face. he looks down at you and his features soften. "do you know where Roxas is?" you ask in a voice full of frustration and worry. he gives you a sad look saying "you don't know?" you shake your head. "he left" he says hesitantly. "he left?" you ask. "the organization" he continues softly. your eyes widen. you turn around and start to run towards the castle entrance trying to open another portal. it was hard since it took a lot of energy, and you were worked up. you finally open one and run through it. you end up in an alley.

your eyes adjust and you start walking around trying to find out where you were. you turn a corner and see Roxas walking your way, then you see Axel leaning on the side of a building close to him. you start running over to them and pause when you get close and hear Axel yell "you get on there bad side and they'll destroy you" you continue running up to them. Roxas slightly turns around and says "no one would miss me". " What about me" you say in a hurt tone now standing in front of him. he turns back to you with a surprised look. he must not have noticed you were coming, his face goes back to being serious. "like I said, no one would miss me" he says coldly. you look at him sad and confused. "w-what?" you stutter.

he shoulders past you and starts walking up to a portal. "wait Roxas, i can tell you anything you want to know, about why you have the keyblades..." he stops walking and without turning back he says. "why should i believe you, probably just another lie". "what are you talking about?" you ask. "stop playing dumb" he says in a hurt sounding tone. he starts walking closer to the portal. "his name is Sora!" you yell. he stops again not saying anything. "He's a keyblade master and your other half!" you continue. Roxas looks down and sighs, walking into the portal. he's gone. "Roxas!" you yell, staring at where he once was. you feel someones hand on your shoulder. you look over and see Axel looking at you with a sad look. What's wrong with him?" you ask starting to feel like you were going to cry. Axel doesn't say anything. " I have to find him before he's taken " you suddenly say. you start running towards memory's skyscraper."who's gonna take him" you hear Axel yell at you. "Riku" you yell back almost out of hearing range.


	8. Chapter 8

You were running towards memory's skyscraper hoping Roxas was ok. why is he acting so strange you wonder. you finally reach it, you look and see Roxas on the ground, Riku standing over him. you were about to run out to him but something jumped on you making you fall. you look to see some heartless gathering around you. you quickly jump up and take out your fans, slicing through them, you look over and see Roxas get up, grab his oblivion keyblade out of the ground and swing it at Riku. they fight for a bit before they stop and start to talk. you decide to listen. "Quit fooling around" Roxas yells. "whats wrong Sora? are you done already?...pretty pathetic" Riku taunts. "what are you talking about, your the one thats loosing!" Roxas yells, quickly putting his hand to his mouth because he hadn't denied he was Sora.

"you really are his nobody...i guess ill have to trust DIZ." Riku says. "why do you keep talking about him!? I'm myself, IM ME!" Roxas yells. he takes out Oathkeeper and attacks Riku making him fall to one knee. "you can't beat me no matter how hard you try!" Roxas says angrily. "guess so" Riku weakly responds while still on his knee holding his side. "looks like ill have to do it" he seems to say to no one in general. "do what" Roxas asks "the power in my heart, the power suppressed by my heart, if i were to be someone else..." he says softly yet meaningfully while taking off his blindfold. he throws back his arms and somewhat screams as darkness surrounds him. you gasp and start running towards Roxas. the darkness vanishes and Riku has been transformed into his 'Ansem' form. Roxas looks astonished as Riku quickly moves in front of him ready to attack, Roxas hears your footsteps and looks over as you shove him out of the way.

Pain engulfs your body as you feel your self being squeezed by Riku's helper heartless. Roxas looks up and tries to analyze what he is seeing. "Lillux?" he mutters to himself. Riku looks at you, seeing you weren't Roxas he throws you off to the side like a rag doll turning his attention back to Roxas. "Lillux!" Roxas yells as he runs over to your side. you were barely awake. Roxas' face turns furious as he stands up fully and leaps at Riku with a merciless attack. you start to wake up again as your blood goes back to where it's suppose to be. you sit up and see Roxas fighting Riku. "Roxas" you yell. he looks over at you. "look out" you yell as Riku's heartless grabs Roxas and begins to crush him. you glare at Riku as you bring out your fans, they begin to glow with darkness. you violently throw one at the heartless cutting off its arms, and catching the fan as it comes back around. Roxas falls to the ground. Riku glares at you before going to attack Roxas again. "leave him alone" you yell as you run over and jump on Roxas, using yourself as a shield.

you were holding him in a hug position with one leg on each side of him waiting for pain. but none came. you turn and look at Riku, he's giving you a questioning look. "you can't have him!" you yell. you stand up and hook your fan together with the chains and start to swing them at Riku. only hitting him a few times you quickly take them apart so you have one fan in each hand. you swing a few times so he's far away from Roxas. you stop and take a couple deep breaths. "you can't have him either, besides, all you want him for is so you can have a heart" Riku says. you look at him with a smirk. "so you think that's the reason, huh?" you ask knowing you already have a heart. you use your fans to blow yourself quickly back towards Roxas blowing Riku further back in the process. you use all your strength to lift Roxas up and open a portal, you bring him through and examine where you are, you didn't know where you were going, you just opened a portal to go anywhere to get away.

you're on one of the highest towers closest to kingdom hearts. you put Roxas down and stare up at it. suddenly you feel angry. it isn't fair. "Kingdom Hearts!" you scream at it. "kingdom he-" you begin again but are interrupted. "what" you hear a monotone voice ask. you look around to see who's talking. "who's there" you say coldly. " all of us as one, kingdom hearts." you notice Riku has appeared behind you but you keep listening to the voice, Riku seems to of heard it and is looking up at Kingdom hearts. "Kingdom hearts?" you ask with a confused voice. "yes" it says starting to glow slightly. "what do you want?" it asks "you can talk?" you ask it. " yes, but only to people like you." it responds. "why?" you ask softly. "because you are the darkness, we are free in darkness, when hearts are in light they are held captive, we prefer a balance to keep things peaceful, to much darkness and you become lazy and greedy, to much light and you become over organized and obsessive, we must obey both to keep that balance". "oook..." you simply state still kinda confused. "why were you yelling for me?" it asks. "I want Roxas and Sora to have their own hearts" you half yell sadly. "are you sure?" it asks. "Yes, can you do it?" you ask getting hopeful.

"Yes but you must give up your heart to do it." you pause, "my, heart?" you mutter to yourself as you feel you heartbeat with your hand. you look back at Roxas laying on the ground, then you look at Riku, who is staring at you in disbelief. you smile at him and turn back to Kingdom hearts. "are you willing to make that sacrifice?" it asks you. Roxas' eyes start to open and he sits up looking over at you."Lillux?" he mumbles standing up. "YES" you say Kingdom hearts starts to glow more. "for you, Roxas... you say in a soft voice not knowing he was up and listening to you. standing still with your arms at your side you wait for something to happen, bracing yourself. A glowing pink/red beam flashes out of kingdom hearts and pierces into your chest making you fall backwards. "Lillux!" you hear Roxas yell as he runs over to you and gets on his hands and knees by you to see what had happened. you look over at him and smile, a cold feeling spreads through your body making you flinch, a heart starts to float out of your chest. it breaks in two.

half of a heart come out of Roxas and he watches in amazement. the two pieces come together and light up forming a new heart. the other half of your heart floats up and away. the complete heart goes back into Roxas' chest and he takes a deep breath before looking back to you. you were still smiling. Roxas looks sad. "I'm sorry" he says. "for what?" you ask "for thinking you would betray me..." he mumbles to you. "don't apologize" you say softly while putting a hand on his cheek. "why did you give up your heart?" he asks in a shaky voice. the ground around you starts to darken. "well.."you say as it starts to overtake you. "i guess you could say, ... i love you..." Roxas' eyes widen. "Lillux," Roxas says in a now serious tone. "I'll find you" he says as the last of the darkness you were surrounded in vanishes.

Riku walks up behind Roxas. "where did the other half of her, heart go? he asks him. "to Sora..." Roxas says as he looks up at the sky, slightly smiling a sad, yet hopeful smile. "you know, you still have to come with me.." Riku tells him. "I wasn't going to go with you in the first place!" Roxas says as he quickly backs away in a fighting stance bringing out his keyblades. "you may have a heart, but if Sora doesn't have his for some reason..." Riku says trailing off. they fight for a bit but Riku catches Roxas off Guard and uses his squish move making Roxas pass out. He takes him into a portal...


	9. Chapter 9

falling through darkness, you try to think, and remember, but your memories were fading into darkness. you open your eyes, and see your on a giant glass surface with a picture on it, it's a picture of two boys, one has brown spiky hair and is wearing black and yellow, the other boy has blonde spiked hair and is wearing black and white clothing. they look very familiar. there were other people in the background but you couldn't seem to focus on their detailed features. one was a girl with dark violet/red hair in pink, a tall man with red hair in black, a boy with silver hair in yellow. there were others, but you couldn't look at all of them for very long. the glass vibrated, then shattered and you started falling again. you close your eyes and feel everything stop moving.

you feel like your laying down. you open your eyes and look around. you seem to be in a house with a lot of books and strange devices. "Your awake!" you look over and see a girl in pink sitting at the end of the bed your on. you look at her trying to remember how to fully communicate. she continues. "my name is Aeris". you nod at her. "whats your name?" she asks. you scrunch up your face as you think hard. "L..." you sound out the letter. you continue thinking. "Li..." is all you can come up with. you shrug at her after trying to remember for a bit. she gives you a sad look. " is it ok if i call you elly until you remember since it sounds like what your trying to say?" she asks. you shrug again and nod. you sit up all the way and look around. leaning on the fluffed pillow. A man walks in with a girl. he is wearing mostly black and has a lot of belts on. he has brown hair. he walks over with the hyper girl and looks down at you. "finally awake, huh?" he says. you nod at him thinking, he looks familiar. "so what are you doing back here?" he asks in an interrogating way.

you look around, confused. you look back at him and shrug. you didn't know where you were. "she doesn't remember anything" Aeris says softly continuing on to tell them your nick name was elly. "well that's to bad!" the hyper girl says loudly. "IM the great ninja Yuffie!" she says smiling at you. "hi" you say sounding like a 5 year old. you look back to the guy in black. "my name's-" he begins, but you interrupt him. "L-" you start. "Le-o" you try to think of the rest "Leon" he finishes for you. you nod at him smiling. "seems like she can remember a few things" Leon says. "to make sure she isn't just pretending we should keep our eye on her" he says. you sit sideways and hang your feet off the side of the bed. looking at everyone you stand up and stretch. you hadn't noticed how dry your throat was until you yawned and started coughing. Yuffie brought you a glass of water. "thank you" you say thoughtfully. they all go over to a table and start talking. you finish drinking the water while examining the room. you look and see a door. you set down the empty glass and walk over to it placing your hand on the knob. "where do you think your going?" you hear Leon ask. you look over at him pointing to yourself questioningly. he nods. you point to the door. "no, your staying here till we know why your here." he states. you give him a disappointed look as if to say, -aww I'm not a baby.- you walk back and sit on the bed. Leon cocks an eyebrow at you before going back to talking with Aeris and Yuffie...

(Twilight Town POV)

Roxas woke up after having another dream about two people, a girl, in a black coat with brown hair. she looked familiar. the other person was a boy with brown spiked hair in black. weird things had been happening lately and his dreams were one of them. he gets up and quickly runs to a struggle tournament he was late for. when he got there it was just starting. he looks over to his best friend Hayner. who ignores him because he hadn't shown up to go to the beach with them like they were all going to do because summer vacation was almost over. him and Hayner had to fight in the tournament first. They both went up into the Arena. They fought and in the End Roxas won, and it seemed like Hayner wasn't mad at him anymore. everyone cheered, next it was Seifer against Vivi. Vivi won with strength no one had seen him use before. Seifer walks off the Arena. "thats not Vivi" he says angrily next to Roxas.

"huh" Roxas responds "thrash em" Seifer tells Roxas as he walks into the back alley. Roxas walks up onto the stage and gets ready to fight and everyone starts to cheer. Roxas runs towards Vivi and is about to attack . everything goes silent. Roxas looks around confused. Vivi turns into 3 dusks "again?" Roxas says, the kingdom key appears in his hand, "again?" he repeats, because this was another strange thing happening to him that had happened before. he attacks and defeats the dusks, he looks back to the the crowd, time seems to have stopped. clapping breaks the silence, making Roxas quickly look to where it was coming from. he sees a tall person in black walking closer to him "alright Roxas, fight fight fight." Roxas looks at him suspiciously. "you really don't remember? it's me, you know, Axel" the man says as he takes down his hood to reveal bright red spiked hair and shining green eyes. "Axel?" Roxas responds. " talk about blank with a capital B, man oh man, not even the dusk's are gonna crack this one" Axel says as he summons his chakrams."wait a sec, tell me whats going on!" Roxas demands. "this town is his creation, right, which means we don't have time for a Q & A, your coming with me conscious or not, then you'll hear the story." Axel says, the air starts to whoosh, "uh-oh" axel mutters. Roxas looks down and sighs, holding up the keyblade and looking at it "what's going on !?!" Roxas yells throwing the keyblade to the ground, only to have it reappear back into his hand. "number 13, Roxas, the Keyblades chosen one." Axel says.

the keyblade flashes as if to say yeah. "alright, fine!" Roxas says in a fed up tone. he gets into a fighting stance. just before fighting Axel says his last taunt " don't tell me you forgot about Lillux too" Roxas' eyes widen at the name, it sounded so familiar. he brushes it off and he starts to fight Axel. In the end Axel seems to get tired out and steps back. A man in red appears in a data portal, and says "Roxas this man speaks nonsense". "Roxas don't let him deceive you" Axel yells. "Roxas!" the man in red yells. "Roxas" Axel yells. they both yell at him until it drives Roxas back. suddenly Roxas yells into the sky, "Hayner, Pence, Olette" the crowd start cheering again, and Roxas looks around, the man in red and Axel were gone. Vivi was back but he was on the ground, he gets up looking around and says" how, did I get here?" Roxas' friends come up and congratulate him for winning, Roxas still looks confused. Later on, all of them are at the station tower, Roxas has his trophy. he brakes off 3 crystals and throws them to his friends. 2 crystals were left, one was blue and one was a dark slightly transparent black. he brakes the last ones off and puts the black one in his pocket while holding up the blue crystal to the setting sun with his friends. "Ive got a present too", Olette says while leaning over and taking out some sea salt ice cream. Roxas stands up to get one and stumbles, trying to regain his balance he swings his arms around and falls forward off the tower.

while falling he mentally asks "Namine, whats happening to me?". "who are you? and that's not my name, I'm Kairi." a girl responds. "Kairi, I know you, your that girl he likes." Roxas says. " who? please, a name." Kairi asks "I'm Roxas". "Okay, Roxas, But can you tell me his name?" Kairi asks. Another boys voice enters the conversation. "you don't remember my name? thanks a lot Kairi...O-kay I guess I can give you a hint, starts with an S." the boy says. after a short pause another voice breaks in. a girls voice. "who are you, and what are you talking about? she says, "I'm Roxas, who are you?" "well right now people call me elly but its not my real name" the girl says. "what is your real name" Roxas asks. "I can't remember" she responds "oh" Roxas says bluntly. "Roxas, your name sounds familiar, have we met before? the girl asks him, "I don't remember meeting you, but your familiar to me too." Roxas says. "hmm" is all he hears the girl say.


	10. Chapter 10

You wake up with a jolt and look around. your still in the house where you met everyone. you sigh and notice Leon and Yuffie are still talking at the table, but Aeris is gone. you figured you must not have slept long. You sit up and yawn before getting up and walking over to a window, looking out of it, thinking about your dream. you sit there bored stiff. Leon walks over to the door ready to leave, you watch him. He looks at you, "want to go somewhere"? he asks. You smile and nod, getting up and walking with him out the door. you walk down an alley "where are we going?" you ask. "to the town square, i have to get some things." he tells you. you go up some stairs and see a lot of shops and stores.

"don't wander off " he tells you. you nod and walk a little ways away, Leon goes over and starts talking to someone at a register. you see some more stairs leading down into lower ground. you walk that way looking at the shop signs. you go down the stairs, now the ground Leon is on is above your head, you walk across the square to the other side getting ready to go up some more steps. You feel someone grab your wrist from behind. you almost lose your balance as your leg flies forward, and your upper body falls back trying to correct yourself. you look to see who has grabbed you. you see a tall man with spiky blonde hair, the left side of his body is completely covered in clothing like he was hiding something.

He starts tugging you towards the stairs you came from. "let me go!" you demand, he ignores you. you scream "HELP, RAPE, RAPE, RAPE" as you try to take your wrist back. he stops and looks at you like your crazy. Leon comes jumping over the wall. he sees you and seems to relax. he walks over and tells you to calm down. the man lets go of you and you run behind Leon. Leon tells the man who's name is Cloud about your memory loss. Cloud looks over at you. "pedophile" you mutter just loud enough for them to hear. Leon slightly smirks, but Cloud doesn't look to happy.

Leon talks to cloud for a bit before he walks off. Leon turns back to you. "lets get back to the house" he says. you follow him back down the stairs into the alley, your in front of Merlin's house when you hear a whooshing sound. heartless appear all around you. you feel something in your hand. you look and see sharp bladed fans. you feel like you know how to fight the monsters so you jump out and spin while swinging the fans making the heartless turn into puffs of black smoke. Leon hadn't had time to react, but when he saw you killed them all he seemed suspicious of you. "coool" you say admiring the fans. "good job" Leon loosely compliments you as he opens the door.

(Twilight Town POV)

Roxas wakes up and goes to the usual spot "Man, I could not sleep last night." he says rubbing the back of his head as he walks towards his friends. "guys?" he asks as he reaches to tap Hayner's back. his hand goes through his body making Roxas jumps back in shock. His friends turn around and run through Roxas and out of the usual spot. Roxas walks out of the spot and looks around. some dusks appear. he turns around as Axel appears. "look what it's come to, I've been given these icky orders to destroy you , if you refuse to come back with me" he says. Roxas pauses before saying "we're, Best friends, right?". "Sure, but I'm not getting turned into a dusk for...Wait a sec, you remember now?" Axel says surprisedly. "Y...eah" Roxas says untruthfully. Great!, but you know gotta make sure and all soo...Whats our boss's name? Axel asks.

Roxas looks around knowing he can't answer. Axel frowns saying "can't believe this" Roxas picks up a stick and turns it into a keyblade. Axel goes to attack but stops, frozen. after realizing he wasn't going to attack Roxas stands straight again. "Roxas, To the Mansion!" he hears a voice say. he goes to the mansion, and into a white room, he sees a picture Namine drew and starts feeling pain in his head, leading to a flashback. "he was walking down a dark street, he sees Axel leaning against the wall. "your minds made up? Axel asks. "why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know." Roxas tells Axel "you can't turn on the organization!" Axel bursts. the flashback ended. Roxas saw and talked to Namine for a bit before that man in red came and took her away along with a man in a long black coat. Roxas tried to stop them but couldn't. he then went into the library and found some symbols, so he drew his own with the others, which opened up a secret passage in the floor. he walks into it and finds a computer room, he has more flash backs about people in black coats, the organization. He brakes the computer because of the pain. Another door opens and he goes through it. Axel appears again.

they fight and Roxas wins, having another flashback after the fight. it was a continuation of the flashback where he was in the dark street with Axel. "you get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Axel yells. "no one would miss me" Roxas tells him, turning back to see a girl in front of him, the girl he had been having dreams about. "What about me" ? she asks sadly. "like I said, no one would miss me." Roxas says making the girl frown more, she tries to make him stay but he leaves them anyway. Roxas' flashback ends and he looks at Axel. "Axel..." he says. "Let's meet again in the next life." Axel says. Roxas nods and says "yeah, ill be waiting" Axel then responds saying "silly, just because you have a next life..." with that he vanishes into a portal. Roxas finds his way into a room with a giant pod in the middle of it. The man in red appears saying "at last, the keyblades chosen one". "who are you talking to? me, or Sora?" Roxas asks. "to half of Sora of course, you reside in darkness, what i need is someone who can move around in the realm of light and destroy organization 13." red man says.

"why, who are you?" Roxas asks "I am a servant to the world, and if i am a servant you should consider yourself a tool, at best." red man says. "was that, was that suppose to be a joke, cause I'm not laughing!" Roxas yells as he runs towards red man swinging his keyblade at him only to have it go through him. "my apologies this is only a data-based projection." red man says. Roxas yells in frustration for a bit before continuing to try to hit red man, though it was pointless. red man disappears and reappears closer to the pod. "come, over here." he says. "I hate you so much" Roxas says to red man. "you should share some of that hatred with Sora, he's far too nice for his own good." red man says. "NO" Roxas yells "my heart belongs to me!" . he runs toward red man only to have him disappear. the pod in front of him starts to open. slowly. Roxas looks at it. It finishes opening. It's empty...


	11. Chapter 11

Leon opens the door and you walk in after him. everyone is huddled in a small crowd in the house, "what's going on? you ask trying to look over yuffie's shoulders. everyone parts and you see a boy standing there, with a duck and a dog. "Sora, this is Elly!" yuffie says eagerly to the boy. Sora walks up to you. "hiya, I'm Sora, this is Donald and this is goofy". he says nicely, gesturing to the duck and dog. "I know" you say without thinking. "what?" he asks. "oh, nothing" you say, coming back to your senses, also wondering why you had said that. "Sora, I want you to come with me to the Bailey" Leon says. "ok" Sora responds.

you couldn't put your finger on it, but Sora, he seemed so familiar for some reason. Leon walks out the door, you were about to walk closer to watch him when a poof of white smoke appeared in front of you, you let out a small shriek. An old man with a long gray beard and glasses in a blue robe and matching cap comes out of the smoke. "oh, I thought it was you" he says to Sora. you sigh and lean back in relief. "It's Merlin!" Donald yells. "Sora said he was gonna help out!" Yuffie says. "splendid, we'll count on you". Merlin says "right!" Sora Donald and goofy say in unison. "ah yes did you give them the cards, dear?" Merlin asks. "Oh" Aeris says while reaching into her pocket and pulling out 3 purple cards and holding them out to Sora." here, they're presents for you, Leon thought you might like to have them." Sora takes his and looks at it. "Hollow bastion restoration committee honorary member!" he exclaims. "that's a mouthful" you say, walking up to him and peaking at the card. "membership cards!" Donald yells happily. "kinda cool, huh?" goofy says.

Sora nods and turns around to where Leon had walked out. "thanks leahhh..huh?, Oh no, were suppose to be at the Bailey!" Sora says. they run out the door before turning back, "where's the Bailey?" Sora asks". "Oh, i have to go, can you show them Elly?" yuffie asks . A look of surprise shows on your face, but you quickly nod. "this way". you had never been there, but you knew the way. How? you wondered as you lead Sora to the Bailey. you went down some steps and saw Leon. you walk over to him with Sora. "here you are.." you say. Leon watches you. "well, bye" you say awkwardly as you slightly wave and start to walk back to the house. "wait!" you hear Leon say. you pause and turn back to him with a questioning look. "wha?". "I want you to see this too" Leon says to you. you walk back over to everyone. "we want to restore hollow bastion to what it use to be, who knows, maybe something even better, it'll take awhile, but I know we can handle most of it, except that" he says pointing out to the far away castle. it had a giant hole around its base, full of heartless. "and that" he continues pointing to some dusks were slithering around on the ground far below. 'We'll handle em" Sora says confidently. "well that's good to hear" Leon says.

"uhm, so can I go now?" you ask wondering why he wanted you to stay "not yet". you sigh and cross your arms. "so Sora, do you know whats going on?" Leon asks. Sora talks about Pete and the heartless for a sec before saying "the one's we need to worry about are the nobodies..". "and those organization XII guys in charge, too" goofy adds . you look up from the ground, Leon was looking at you out of the corner of his eye. "organization XII ?" you say, confused "that sounds familiar..."... "you called" a deep creepy voice rings out. Everyone looks around.

Sora runs forward. "your doing well..." a lighter voice says. "who's that?" Sora demands taking out his keyblade. you run up behind him, all the while staring at the Keyblade, yet another thing that was familiar, all this familiar stuff was making you crazy. "this calls for a celebration" the deep voice rings out again. Dusks start to appear. Leon runs up behind you with his sword. you take out your fans. Sora runs back to the entrance of the Bailey as some gates closed to keep out the nobodies. you follow. he starts attacking the nobodies. you watch him for a bit, his movements are so, like someone you know possibly? but who. You try to think, but some nobodies close in on you. you wave the fans making the ground rumble violently, not meaning to do it so hard you see Leon and Sora almost lose balance. "sorry" you yell to them. you slice at the remaining nobodies killing them instantly.

All the nobodies were finally gone. the creepy deep voice rings out again. "the keyblade, a truly marvelous weapon, as are the fans, were they only in more, capable hands"... "show yourself" Sora Yells. A person in a long black coat appears, he raises his arms and more like him appear. "organization XII, good, now we can settle this!" Sora yells. " what a shame, and i thought we could be friends," the coated man says, he looks over at you,"and i thought you were already our friend". "I would never be your friend" you yell up at the one who seemed to be talking. they all laugh as they disappear into portals. "Stop" Donald yells running down a path to the side. another portal. opens in front of him. a hooded member of Org XII steps out of it.

you look up and see all of the members were now gone from the ledge they were on. "what's the big idea" Donald yells. "whoopsie-daisy" the man says. "Move!" Sora slightly yells. "now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that" the man says lazily. "I said get out of the way" Sora yells loudly. even though he wasn't yelling at you, you backed away freaked out because he was getting so angry. "as if, you can talk all you want and it won't change a thing." the man responds. Sora gets into his fighting stance, so does Donald while saying "then we're gonna make you move." "see that would work, if i were some old dude, but I'm not, I'm with the organization, nothing any old about me". " tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his nobody flunkies did the fighting!" Sora says. " oh dear, i think you got the wrong impression." the man says. "you gonna cry? Sora asks "as if! why don't I remind you of how tough the crowd your dealing with really is". Sora looks confused while saying "remind me?" he regains his fighting stance brushing it off, glaring at the man.

the man starts laughing, "that's right, he use to give me the same exact look". you look over and notice he does have a familiar look on his face. "you must think you can psych me out by saying really random stuff" Sora says. "gee, I just don't don't know!" the man says "Be a good boy now" he continues, disappearing into a portal. "wait" Donald yells as he runs and jumps at the now empty space where the man was. "nuts, he got away". "who gave him the same look?" Sora asks. "You know, i think he was just trying to confuse ya". goofy says. "yeah, your right, only one me." Sora says. Leon walks up behind you and Sora. Sora takes out his purple card "the Hollow bastion restoration committee honorary member". the card lights up and starts to float into the air, light shoots out of it and makes a giant keyhole in the sky, Sora takes out his keyblade and shoots light into the keyhole, it makes i clicking noise and fades away " oh I get it, that must be the gate yen sid talked about". Sora exclaims. "oh boy" Donald yells. "sorry to run Leon, but other world are calling!" Sora says. Leon nods and says. Organization XII, they look tough, be careful out there". Sora Donald and goofy all nod. "see you soon" Sora says. Leon waves, "See ya Sora, Donal Goofy!" you yell. Sora smiles at you and waves. they go up into their gummy ship and fly off to the new worlds.

"what now?" you ask Leon. "Lets go back to the house" he says. you walk with him." hey Leon, uh, i don't know why, but Sora seems familiar"." Leon glances at you. "hmm" he says thinking. "you know what else, I think I've seen the keyblade before, but I don't know where, and now that I think of it, I don't even know how I got here". you say as you see the house come into view. "when you got here, you came out of a portal in the ground" Leon tells you. "i wonder where I came from" you say trying to think of before you got to hollow bastion. You both walk into the house. Cid was the only one there, he was typing on his computer. "Hey Leon, Do you think I could go to other worlds?" He looks at you with a clever smile. "what?" you ask. "I think you have to go to other worlds" he says. "w-why" you ask. he doesn't say anything

(flashback story)

King Micky walks into Merlin's house. your in bed asleep. He talks to Leon Yuffie and Aeris about you, saying that your a very important person, and could help destroy Organization XII, He tells them that he doesn't know your name but that you came from a world called earth, and know almost everything about all of them. He also tells them that you gave up your heart for Roxas and Sora and that that was how you ended up in hollow bastion without your memories, but Org XII doesn't know Roxas is still one, they think he's in Sora. he seems to know a lot about you. the last thing he says is that your element is darkness and you should get your memories back slowly if they are encouraged by going to other worlds. he asks Aeris to come with him to see something. leaving Leon and yuffie to talk about how they could help you get your memories back. (end of flashback story)

"Leon!" you whine at him. he looks at you. "tell me, please" you say grabbing his hand and shaking it all around. "i don't have the time right now, but trust me, if you go to other worlds you should figure out how you got here" he says. you give him a disappointed look. "Leon" you mumble. "what?" he asks. "I'm hungry"..."he looks at you strangely for changing the subject so quickly. he sighs and asks you to go get some food from the town square. you nod happily as you take a quickly written list from him, your about to step out the door when you stop and turn back, "what about the pedophile?" you ask. "Leon smirks. He's not a pedophile, and he won't bother you anymore". You smile, nod, and run out the door towards the town square.


	12. Chapter 12

walking to the town square, you look at your surroundings, you walk up the stairs and see Mr. scrooge trying to make something. you walk up to him, what are you making?" you ask, my favorite treat, sea salt ice cream, would you like to try it?" he asks, you nod, he hands you a blue Popsicle. you lick it. "oh, this is really good!" you say taking a bite out of it." it's salty, but sweet." Scrooge chuckles. "how much for it?" you ask, he shakes his head, since you were my taste tester you can have them for free". "oh thank you!" you say. "can i come back later and get some more?" he nods, you thank him again and keep walking. the list had 2 different categories, food, and things like potions and elixirs. mostly just basic stuff.

you went around getting various things, you saw cloud leaning against a wall ahead of where you were walking. as you walked by you ignored him, he slightly looked at you but went back to being depressed. you stop, sigh and walk back over to him. "hi" you say, he looks at you. "how are you" you ask. he shrugs. you look left then right, "ill be back later, so you better be ready for something" you say in a cold voice, but making it sound silly so he wouldn't think your were serious. he closes his eyes again. you keep getting everything on the list. you bought a really cool necklace with a round blue crystal, and some hair ties. when you were done, and you had a lot of stuff, you walk over to scrooge "can i have some more Popsicles?" he nods and hands you a boxful, "wow thanks, oh can you watch this stuff for second?" you ask. "sure" he responds. you take out a Popsicle and run over to cloud, before he reacts you grab his hand and put the Popsicle in it, then run away. you grab your stuff, thank scrooge again, and go down the stairs out of the town square. Cloud stares at the Popsicle, he unwraps it and eats it, while still leaning against the wall trying to look serious.

walking back to the house you can barely see in front of you because your arms are full of the stuff you bought. you hear a whooshing sound. you try to see what it was over a box of cookies and a gallon of milk. you see an organization member with his hood up. "stay away from me!" you yell as a pack of gummie bears falls from your pile. the person watches you as you try to kick it up into your pile of stuff, almost falling over in the process. "grrr" you groan. you finally pick it up and sigh. "what do you want" you say flustered. the member pulls his hood down to reveal red spiky hair and green eyes with triangles under them. "it's me Axel, Got it memorized?" he says. "what?" you say, unable to hear him through your stuff. "huh?" he asks. "what did you say, i couldn't hear you" you say. "the names Axel" he repeats. "what did you say after that?" you ask. "uhm got it memorized?" he says. "oh... why?" you ask. he looks around.. "i don't know..." he says brushing his hair with his hands awkwardly "well, what do you want?" you ask. he snaps out of his awkwardness. "I need to know where Sora is." he says. "why?" you ask. "so I can find Roxas" he says. "who's Roxas?" you ask. he looks at you, astonished. "you don't remember?!?" he practically yells. "nooo.." you say. the stuff was starting to make your arms ache. He looks at the ground, sadly but also as if he's thinking. You feel Dizzy, everything falls out of your arms, and you fall backwards passing out.

You see a boy with sandy blonde hair, and eyes that looked like Sora's. he was smiling at you. you saw he was standing in water, you were on a beach. you felt like you wanted to run to him but you couldn't move, his mouth moved but he didn't say anything. he mouthed something, lillux, you heard whispered around you. you look around, then back to the boy, he was fading away, everything was turning into darkness, you were finally able to reach out for him but he was gone, a new surrounding appeared. it was the boy again, he was laying in bed in gray and white pajamas, he was in a messy room with a giant window, you hear another name being whispered, Roxas... the boy wakes up and sits up, he looks over and opens his window as doves fly by. he looks behind him at you and frowns, he didn't seem to be looking at you but through you, he gets up and walks out his door, the surrounding changes again and the boy is in an outfit of black and white. he's in a room with a giant Pod. it opens and nothing is in it. the boy stares at it, then walks out of the room with a confused look on his face. everything fades to darkness again. you open your eyes and see your at the spot where you had passed out. Axel was gone, but all your stuff was nice and organized in its bags next to you. "Roxas, hmm, he seems familiar, maybe ill meet him if i go to another world" you say to yourself. you stand up wipe yourself off and walk back to the house wondering why you had passed out.

you walk into the house and no one is in it. you look around and find some cubbards, you put some of the stuff in it, then you find a fridge that looks like a cubbard, you put the cold things in it and then your box of ice cream in the freezer. you get up and decide to look at some of the stuff around the room. after finding nothing interesting you walk out side and go back up to the Bailey. you see a door, you go through it and keep walking down a path. you come to a giant platform, you follow the path going along the lower side into small area with another door. you walk into it, you walk down a hallway and into another, and another, and another. eventually you were getting freaked out because you couldn't find a way out. you finally turn a corner and see a far off door. you run to it and walk into a small circular room. it had a desk and other random objects, there were a lot of graphs and pictures, a large picture of a man stood out, he had long gray hair and a lab coat on. you see another long passage. you go into it and see a path made of glass leading to a room, you looked down it, it looked like you were miles away from the ground, and when you look out you see the walls have empty cases covering every inch, which seemed to go on forever. you run along the path and into a room. you see Leon typing on a computer. you walk up behind him.

"HI LEON!" you yell. he jumps and takes a sharp breath, quickly turning around. he looks at you with wide eyes. he breathes a sigh of relief, "what are you doing here?" he asks. "you, left me all alone in the house, so i decided to explore!" you say, emphasizing the fact that he left you alone like it was a crime. well I'm trying to find out how to use this computer so i can't play right now" he says. "Play? I'm not a baby, move out of the way. you say gently pushing him aside. once again, you had a talent you didn't know about, and it was using computers. you start typing, "hmm, it wants a password" you say "exactly, so go do something while I try to figure out what i-" you interrupt him. "I bet I can find it" you say. "now, who's comp is this?" you ask. " no one you know" he responds, you glare at him and sigh. "please just tell me". he sighs and says, "Ansem's" you look up knowing that name. suddenly, information starts rushing into your head, you grab it in pain "Elly!" Leon says rushing over to you. you stand straight. you look at the computer and the password comes to you naturally. "whoa, what a head rush" you say. "Leon sighs. "anyway, watch this" you say. you crack your fingers and start entering in the princess' of heart names. the computer beeps. "you did it!" Leon says amazed. "how did you know the password?" he asks looking at you. you shrug and say "i don't know it seemed familiar, and the head rush made me know what it was". "well in that case, you definitely need to go to other worlds" he says. "why do you keep saying that, do want me to leave because i showed you up?" you say playfully. he smirks. "if you remembered that much here, then if you go to other worlds, you might remember more" he says as he starts to type.

You look at him. "oh... well how am I suppose to get to different worlds?" you ask. "you can go with Sora, you shouldn't slow him down since you seem to be good at fighting." he says not looking away from the computer. "really, you think I'm a good fighter?" you say happily. "ill be right back!" you say as you run out of the room. you just realized that you hadn't eaten and were still hungry. you run down all the hallways and out to the platform, continuing back to the Bailey, when you come out you see Yuffie she runs up to you, now running together she asks "hey Elly, Whats up?". " I'm gonna eat and bring Leon some ice cream, you want some? you ask. "sure!" she says hyperly. you run in the house and hand Yuffie a Popsicle, you eat some cookies and gulp down some milk, "I have to get back to Leon!" you say She nods and thanks you for the ice cream.

Running with a handful of Popsicles you had grabbed quickly, you make it back to the computer room and see Sora, Donald, and Goofy with Leon. "oh hi guys, back already?" you ask. Sora Nods at you. you remember the ice cream, "oh here, theres some for everyone" you say they all take one, and talk about how good it was. two were left over so you ate one and laid the other down on the table. they stayed cold for awhile. "I told Sora that you would be going with them to other worlds" Leon says. "really?" you ask. Sora nods. even though Leon had said your a good fighter you still felt like a burden. "I won't bother you?" you ask. Sora shakes his head. "no, I'm sure you'll be a big help!" he says trying to comfort you. you smile. "thanks!" it was getting late and Sora had gone into the computer through a transporter thingie. you sat and talked to Leon for awhile before deciding to go back to the house to sleep. while one your way up the steps to the platform you almost trip because you can't see since it was nighttime. you finally make it to the front of the Bailey.

you hear a whoosh and look over to see Axel again. "what?" you ask now pretty sleepy. " I came back cause last time you passed out on me." he says. "oh yeah..." you say remembering that you had passed out. "are you the one who picked up my stuff?" you ask. "yeah" Axel says. "thanks" you say and yawn, "well i seem to be putting you to sleep again, so I just want to know where Sora is" he says. "what are you gonna do to him" you ask. "nothing...much" Axel says smirking at you. Axel didn't seem to be a bad person, but he didn't exactly seem to be on the good side either. you sigh. "who's side are you on anyway?" you ask "my side" he responds, "now about Sora" he continues "sorry, but i can't give you that information." you say. he looks at you sadly. "but, you can have this" you say taking out the still frozen Popsicle. you throw it to him. he catches it and examines it. "now if you'll excuse me, i have to get some sleep" you say yawing again. and walking past Axel and down to the house. Axel watches you leave, he looks back to the Popsicle and opens it, he sighs, sits on the edge of a nearby wall and eats it...you brush your teeth and lay in bed, having a dream about the blonde boy again...


	13. Chapter 13

You wake up and look around, you see a clock, it's 8:31. you get up and make yourself breakfast, no one was around. when you finish you look at your self, you were kinda dirty. you go to the town square to look for some new clean clothes. while in the square to see cloud, does he ever do anything else? you wonder as you continue looking around. you don't find anything you like so you go back to the house, when you get there, Merlin, Sora and his friends were there. "hi!" you greet them. "hey" Sora replies. "Oh, Merlin, do you think you could do something about these clothes?" you ask. "oh, well hmm let's see..." he says looking you over. he waves his wand and your clothes light up. when the light fades they're mostly the same, except the parts that were blue turned black, and everything including you was sparkling clean.

"wow, cool, thank you!" you say happily. "anytime" Merlin says. "now as I was about to say, I have a present for you" Merlin says to Sora. he takes out a book. It reads, "The book of pooh" "Pooh's story book!" Sora Exclaims happily. "that's right Sora, I know your a good friends of Winnie the pooh, that's why i summoned you, but I'm afraid i used to much power in doing so, that's when those infernal heartless attacked me, i fought back with some rather powerful magic but then i was afraid the book would be damaged so..."Merlin explains. "heartless attacked you? you ask worriedly. Merlin looks at you, yes but Sora got rid of them, anyway, Leon and the others have to hear this to soo, be back in a jiffy!" Merlin says disappearing in a white cloud of smoke. "i wonder how pooh is doing" Sora says "hmm, Pooh, that sounds familiar" you say holding your chin and looking at the ceiling in a wondering way. "do you know him?" Sora asks. "maybe" you respond. "want to find out?" Donald asks. "Yeah!" Sora and you say at the same time. Donald opens the book "Sora, Elly..." goofy says. "cover for us, Okay?" Sora says to them. the book lights up and your blinded by the bright light. it fades away, you open your eyes and see that your on the pages of the book. "c'mon, lets go see him" Sora says, standing next you.

You walk up to some pop up trees, it says Pooh's house, you walk along a path with Sora and see a Log with a gold bear sitting on it. you walk up to him. Sora bends down to his level and says. "Hey pooh bear, how ya doing, finding enough honey lately?" . "oh yes, i was just about to do my stoutness exercises, would you like to join me Sora?" pooh asks. "sure, I'm game" Sora replies. "how about you Lillux?" Pooh asks looking at you. 

you gasp, "Sora looks at you. "is that your name?" Sora asks. "uhm, I..." you say. "is it?" you ask pooh. "that was what you told me when you were here last time, after you asked about Sora." Pooh says. "asked about me?" Sora says questioningly. A memory flashes through your mind, you were in a black and purple room. theres a knock at the door, Axel pokes his head in and says "hey Lillux, want to come train with me and Roxas?. "just a sec" you respond, looking into a mirror, you see yourself, you finish braiding your hair, and run out the door and down the hall with Axel. The memory ends. "hey, hello!?!" Sora's says waving his hand in front of your face. "what!" you say coming back from your world. "are you ok?" Sora asks you "yeah, I think, no, I'm pretty sure now, my name is... Lillux." you say. "well, Lillux, would you like to do some stoutness excercises?" pooh asks. you look at Sora, then at pooh and nod. pooh goes to jump off the log and freezes in mid air. "huh?" Sora says he looks at you then to Winnie. he bends over to tap him. suddenly your violently thrown backwards in the air ...

You feel yourself fall forward onto something soft. you open your eyes and look up, you were laying on Sora's chest. you jump up. "I'm sorry!!!" you say quickly helping Sora up. "it's fine" he says as if someone had punched him in the stomach. "Sora, Hurry up!" you hear Donlad yell from outside the house, the door was open. "c'mon" Sora quickly says running outside, you follow, summoning your fans. you run outside and see a bunch of heartless. "did you bring the book?" goofy asks. You look behind you and see heartless running out of the house with the book. "hey" Sora yells.

you throw your fan and it slices through them, cutting them in half. they disappear into back clouds dropping the book. you catch the fan as it comes back around and run over to the book. it had claw marks against the cover. "think it's alright? Sora asks. "lets find out" you say handing the book to Donald. "what about Merlin?" Donald asks. "I guess we could explain." goofy says. Donald nods, he opens it and you and Sora go back inside. you go down the path and see pooh sitting on the Log. you sigh in relief. Sora walks up to him. "I'm so glad your ok pooh" "and I'm glad you came to visit, but you see, i was just about to begin my stoutness exercises, perhaps we could visit a bit later...somebody I don't know" pooh says."oh...sure" Sora says confusedly. pooh jumps down and starts exercising. "so, how's piglet these days?" Sora asks pooh. "I don't think I know anyone by that name, now where was I, oh yes my stoutness excercises" pooh says. you look at Sora who looks at you and shrugs. he looks back to pooh. "pooh?, hey, Pooh?" Sora says. pooh doesn't respond. "this is really weird, i think we should go see Merlin about this". Sora says. "yeah" you softly say following him out of the book.

When you get out of the book, all you see is Donald and Goofy. "where's Merlin?" you ask them. "he hasn't come back yet." Donald says. you go and look out the door, it didn't look like anyone was gonna come back anytime soon. "what now?" you ask. "hmm, well we could go to another world." Sora suggests. your eyes widen. "really? oh, wont everyone wonder where we are?" you ask. "it's fine." Sora says walking outside. you walk out with Donald and Goofy. suddenly you feel yourself lifting from the ground. your blinded by a short bright light but it quickly fades away. "where are we?" you ask. "on a gummi ship!" goofy says. "oh, well where are we going?" you ask. Sora holds his chin in a thinking posture. "how about...Twilight Town?"


	14. Chapter 14

You sit in a seat next to Sora's in the gummi ship. it starts to rumble. "get ready" Sora says. the ship jalts forward, but otherwise the ride is calm and smooth. you watch as small specks of light go by quickly. after a minute or two Sora announces "We're here!", "already?" you ask shocked you had gone so fast. "how do we get in?" you ask looking and seeing the ship was hovering by Twilight Towns world. "come here." Sora says. you stand up and walk towards him. he presses a button on his control pad. you feel like your floating. suddenly your transported to flat ground again. you open your eyes and look around, you were in an alley way. Sora appears next to you with Donald and Goofy. "lets go to the usaul spot" Sora says marching off. "wheres that?" you ask. "over here" Sora says now turning the corner with Goofy and Donald. you hear a whooshing noise behind you, and turn to see what it is. nothing's there. you look forward again. Sora was out of sight. "Sora, Wait for me!" you yell, running fast, you turn the Corner when...

WACK. you feel yourself land on your butt. you rub your forehead, before looking up to see what had happened. your eyes lock with a pair of beautiful blue eyes..."o-oh, I'm sorry" you say starting to stand up while still staring at the boy with blonde hair, who was doing what you were doing. "you can see me?" he asks. "oh, um yes" you say confusedly. he pauses, thinking... "have we met?" he asks, his voice was so comforting for some reason. "maybe... i think" you say trailing off. the dreams you had had while in Hollow bastion shoot through your mind. "Roxas?" you mumble he looks at you with wide eyes. " how do you know my name, are you the girl?" he asks "huh?" you ask. "from the dreams...Lillux?" your eyes widen, "yeah I-" was all you could let out as Sora comes walking up behind Roxas.

"hey, i was wondering what you were doing." he says. Roxas looks at Sora then back to you, "Sora, this is Roxas" you say gesturing to Roxas. "oh hi...hmmm... have we met before?" Sora asks Roxas. Roxas looks at him and thinks, "i Don't know, but you do seem familiar. three people walk up behind Sora. Hayner, Pence, and Olette, along with Donald and Goofy behind them. "oh hey guys this is Lillux, the one I was talking about." Sora says. Roxas looks at the group sadly. you slightly wave at the group before noticing. "what's wrong?" you ask. Hayner looks at you. "who are you talking to?" he asks. "huh, Roxas, you say pointing at Roxas. "no ones there" Olette says. "What are you talking about? I see him" Sora says "I don't see anyone besides you and Lillux" Pence says. you poke Roxas' stomach, making him "hmph", "yeah, he's there" you say. "what are you talking about? no ones there!" Donald whines. A black portal opens behind you and an organization member steps out of it. he grabs your wrist and shoves you in the portal before you can react, he then grabs Roxas and pulls him in the portal. "Lillux, Roxas!" was all you hear Sora yell as everything goes black.

You wake up to a bright white room, you look around, you were in front of a giant window, a heart shaped moon glowing above in the sky. You try to stand up, but can't. you look down and see you were tied to a chair, your hands were tightly locked in chains behind you preventing you from summoning your fans to help, you were also back in your organization coat, which seemed to happen whenever you came to the world that never was through portals. you hear footsteps behind you, Xemnas walks into view. "let me go!" you yell at him shaking around in the chair.

Yurix walks into view. you stop moving and watch him. "so, your still alive, huh" he says. "we've figured out what's happened, and now it's about time you got your memories back so you can give us what we want", he gestures up to kingdom hearts. it starts to light up. a beam shoots out of it and into your chest. memories start flooding into your mind. the pain from it was almost unbearable. you try to hold back but can't, you scream, making yurix smirk with satisfaction. it finally ends. you weakly look up at Yurix, if you could, you would kill him, right there. "remember everything? good, Roxas also remembers everything, but oh dear, how am I suppose to convince him to do what we want?" he says trying to sound sad. "Don't touch him!" you yell. "what are you gonna do about it?" Yurix says bending over putting his face close to yours, "you know what, I think ill just make an illusion of you talk to him like last time" he says in a low tone.

"you were the one who made him leave? You were the one who made him think I...betrayed him?" you ask, anger rising. "well, I didn't want you to be together, it was to much of a risk, my intention wasn't for him to leave the organization, but hey, your both back in our grasp now, so it all worked out in the end." he says chuckling evilly. your arms might have been restrained, but your legs weren't, you push your legs back and up and kick Yurix right where the sun don't shine. He backs up glaring at you, "bitch!" he goes to backhand you but you catch his hand with your mouth and pull him closer kneeing him in the stomach. he falls to the floor. then gets up holding his side, you couldn't help but smile at him, "you fucking animal!" he yells at you. he balls his hand into a fist, you ready yourself for it, "Yurix!" you hear Xemnas warn. Yurix grits his teeth, and lowers his fist. "we'll be back later" Xemnas says.

" yeah, we're gonna go play with Roxas" Yurix quietly tells you while leaving with Xemnas. you glare at him as he smirks, and leaves the room. you sit rocking back and forth trying to get yourself free, but it was no use, the chains were too strong, and you were tired from the pain of the memories coming back. after trying for an hour to break free, you lose yourself to deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

you wake up, the room was dark, as if the lights that didn't exist were turned off. you hear a whooshing noise and look over to see someone in a black coat come out of a portal. you watch him walk over to you. "what do you want..." you say sadly hanging your head down. now that your memories had been somehow returned, you didn't know how to help Roxas in your weak, chained condition and you were losing hope fast. the coated person walks over to you, you couldn't tell who it was until they summoned their weapon, the way to dawn... "Riku?" you ask. the person freezes. but then keeps walking towards you. he raises the blade in air at you, "whoa, watcha doing there?" you ask nervously. he brings the sword down, you flinch, the ropes around your body loosen and fall to the ground. you open your eyes, and sigh in relief. he walks around to the back of you and starts undoing the chains around your wrists.

"you know, your not so bad, and now that your here you should be able to find Kairi" you say happily. the chains fall to the ground, and Riku rushes to your front side. "Kairi?" he asks worriedly. "oh I don't know if i should tell you about her, it might throw things outta wack" you say laughing nervously. "tell me where she is!" Riku demands. "um um um um um" you say quickly thinking where Kairi should be right about now. "well uhh, lets see, she escapes the dungeon with Namine..." you say trailing off. "Namine?" Riku asks. "yeah and then...Saix finds them...and you save them, and Kairi is happy to see you and-" you were about to keep talking when you hear the door to the room open. Riku opens a portal and puts his hands on your shoulders, gently pushing you through it.

You find yourself in twilight town. you turn and see Riku walking through another portal. "where are you going?" you ask. he turns to you. "I have to find Kairi" he says sadly. "oh, well thanks for...saving me..." you say. he nods and walks through the portal. you hear footsteps coming down the alley. you turn and see Sora running towards you. "lets go!" you say running past Sora "huh?" he asks. stopping in his tracks. you turn to him. "OK, I got my memories back, have to go find Roxas. LETS GO!" you say quickly. Sora just stands there staring at you. "but who was tha-" he starts. you grab his arm and push him ahead of you, to make sure he keeps running you keep a death grip on his wrist. you run to the mansion.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette were laying in the courtyard. Sora runs up to Hayner and asks him if he was ok. Hayner tells them about how they wanted to see if there was another Twilight town, and that they thought that might be where Kairi was, but dusks had attacked them. Suddenly Dusks come out of nowhere, one goes to attack you but a black ball comes racing at it and kills it. Landing, you see who killed the dusk. "AHHH MICKY MOUSE!" you yell running over to him and picking him up. "your even cuter up close!" you say giving him a hug. "Lillux, no time, we have to fight!" he says running out of air. "oh, right...Sorry" you say putting him down. you turn and see Donald and goofy (who had been with you and Sora the whole time) giving you looks as if to say did she just hug the king? "look out!" you yell quickly summoning a fan and killing an attacking dusk behind Donald. after fighting for a bit all the dusks where gone.

Mickey starts to talk " I think I found Ansem, the real one, Ansem the wise!". "Oh, I hate that guy" you say "the real Ansem, not the fake" Micky repeats. "I know, blondie who thinks he knows everything, hate em" you say casually. Micky gives you a sad look. After Sora pesters the king about Riku, you lead everyone to the computer room, Pence sits in a chair, and figures out how to work the beam, It asks for a password. you quickly type sea salt ice cream. the beam lights up. "c'mon" you say standing in front of the beam, Sora still looks kinda lost but walks up to you anyway without asking questions. you touch the beam and end up in the computer version of twilight town. you run to the room where the ball of darkness is."this is it" mickey says. you walk up to it and sigh . stepping into it with Sora following. "Whoa, where are we?" Sora asks. "betwixt and between" you answer him. "Riku, Kairi!?! Sora yells into the emptiness, Dusks come out of nowhere.

"ahhrg" you groan as you take out your fans, and Sora takes out his keyblade. you slash them and feel like you could keep going, but Sora stops and says "it's no use". "Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you!" you hear a familiar voice ring out. you turn and see Axel jump into view and slash a few dusks. he turns to you. "Get Going!" he demands. "why?" Sora asks. "Don't ask just do it!" Axel says getting jumped by some dusks. "AXEL!" you yell running with Sora over to him. you slash away the dusks to reveal Axel laying on the ground. "you okay?" Sora asks. Axel sits in his knees and palms, "I kidnapped Kairi, but she got away from me! after that, Saix caught her, he's a member of organization 13, SAIX, Got it memorized? Now go save her!" you hear a portal open behind you, A dusk comes out of it, Sora turns and quickly kills it. "leave us alone!" he yells. you start to fight the multiplying dusks together, now that Axel was here you could tell him everything.

you run over to him while he was taking a quick breath. "Axel, I got my memories back!" you say quickly. "thats great!" he says hitting an on coming dusk, "keep fighting" he says jumping further away. "wait!" you demand trying to catch up with him as he does his quick move where he slides across the floor really fast and stabs the back of the enemy with his flaming chakrams. you finally catch up with him again. "wait, I have to tell you about Rox-" you start to say, but he interrupts you. "no time, we have to kill them all quickly". He jumps and lands back to back with Sora, "god dammit!" you mumble to yourself running over to them.

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side!" Axel says taking a breath. you finally make it over to them bending over and resting your hand on your knee taking sharp deep breaths. "feeling a little, RE-gret?" Sora asks slightly turning to Axel. "nah I can handle these punks watch this!" Axel says turning forward. "oh" you say facing him, as he readies himself you grab him by his hood. he tries to jump but makes a choking gurgly noise as he falls backwards to the ground, you get pulled to the ground falling on top of him. you sit up on you palms and hover over his face, looking him right in the eye.

"You Idiot, ARE YOU INSANE, NO SUICIDE WHILE IM HERE!!! GOT IT F-ING MEMORIZED!!! you slightly yell as his eyes widen. he slightly nods his head. "good...now, we can beat these guys without some super flashy kamikaze move". You say taking out all your fans and strapping them together by the chains. you use your power to swing them around without holding them like Axel, when he swings his chakrams like yo yo's. pulling everyone into a tight cluster you make the fans swing so fast around you it was a big blur, but it killed the dusks quickly. finally no more were left and you fall to one knee breathing heavily, you put your fans away and stand up. "now see, you didn't need to go and kill yourself, and besides, Roxas wouldn't have liked that" you tell Axel. "what? Roxas, you mean-" he stops not knowing what else to say. you smile at everyone, "Lets go get Roxas, Axel if you please" you say gesturing towards the empty space in front of you. Axel nods, even though he had a slightly confused look on his face, and opens a portal.


	16. Chapter 16

you wake up, the room was dark, as if the lights that didn't exist were turned off. you hear a whooshing noise and look over to see someone in a black coat come out of a portal. you watch him walk over to you. "what do you want..." you say sadly hanging your head down. now that your memories had been somehow returned, you didn't know how to help Roxas in your weak, chained condition and you were losing hope fast. the coated person walks over to you, you couldn't tell who it was until they summoned their weapon, the way to dawn... "Riku?" you ask. the person freezes. but then keeps walking towards you. he raises the blade in air at you, "whoa, watcha doing there?" you ask nervously. he brings the sword down, you flinch, the ropes around your body loosen and fall to the ground. you open your eyes, and sigh in relief. he walks around to the back of you and starts undoing the chains around your wrists.

"you know, your not so bad, and now that your here you should be able to find Kairi" you say happily. the chains fall to the ground, and Riku rushes to your front side. "Kairi?" he asks worriedly. "oh I don't know if i should tell you about her, it might throw things outta wack" you say laughing nervously. "tell me where she is!" Riku demands. "um um um um um" you say quickly thinking where Kairi should be right about now. "well uhh, lets see, she escapes the dungeon with Namine..." you say trailing off. "Namine?" Riku asks. "yeah and then...Saix finds them...and you save them, and Kairi is happy to see you and-" you were about to keep talking when you hear the door to the room open. Riku opens a portal and puts his hands on your shoulders, gently pushing you through it.

You find yourself in twilight town. you turn and see Riku walking through another portal. "where are you going?" you ask. he turns to you. "I have to find Kairi" he says sadly. "oh, well thanks for...saving me..." you say. he nods and walks through the portal. you hear footsteps coming down the alley. you turn and see Sora running towards you. "lets go!" you say running past Sora "huh?" he asks. stopping in his tracks. you turn to him. "OK, I got my memories back, have to go find Roxas. LETS GO!" you say quickly. Sora just stands there staring at you. "but who was tha-" he starts. you grab his arm and push him ahead of you, to make sure he keeps running you keep a death grip on his wrist. you run to the mansion.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette were laying in the courtyard. Sora runs up to Hayner and asks him if he was ok. Hayner tells them about how they wanted to see if there was another Twilight town, and that they thought that might be where Kairi was, but dusks had attacked them. Suddenly Dusks come out of nowhere, one goes to attack you but a black ball comes racing at it and kills it. Landing, you see who killed the dusk. "AHHH MICKY MOUSE!" you yell running over to him and picking him up. "your even cuter up close!" you say giving him a hug. "Lillux, no time, we have to fight!" he says running out of air. "oh, right...Sorry" you say putting him down. you turn and see Donald and goofy (who had been with you and Sora the whole time) giving you looks as if to say did she just hug the king? "look out!" you yell quickly summoning a fan and killing an attacking dusk behind Donald. after fighting for a bit all the dusks where gone.

Mickey starts to talk " I think I found Ansem, the real one, Ansem the wise!". "Oh, I hate that guy" you say "the real Ansem, not the fake" Micky repeats. "I know, blondie who thinks he knows everything, hate em" you say casually. Micky gives you a sad look. After Sora pesters the king about Riku, you lead everyone to the computer room, Pence sits in a chair, and figures out how to work the beam, It asks for a password. you quickly type sea salt ice cream. the beam lights up. "c'mon" you say standing in front of the beam, Sora still looks kinda lost but walks up to you anyway without asking questions. you touch the beam and end up in the computer version of twilight town. you run to the room where the ball of darkness is."this is it" mickey says. you walk up to it and sigh . stepping into it with Sora following. "Whoa, where are we?" Sora asks. "betwixt and between" you answer him. "Riku, Kairi!?! Sora yells into the emptiness, Dusks come out of nowhere.

"ahhrg" you groan as you take out your fans, and Sora takes out his keyblade. you slash them and feel like you could keep going, but Sora stops and says "it's no use". "Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you!" you hear a familiar voice ring out. you turn and see Axel jump into view and slash a few dusks. he turns to you. "Get Going!" he demands. "why?" Sora asks. "Don't ask just do it!" Axel says getting jumped by some dusks. "AXEL!" you yell running with Sora over to him. you slash away the dusks to reveal Axel laying on the ground. "you okay?" Sora asks. Axel sits in his knees and palms, "I kidnapped Kairi, but she got away from me! after that, Saix caught her, he's a member of organization 13, SAIX, Got it memorized? Now go save her!" you hear a portal open behind you, A dusk comes out of it, Sora turns and quickly kills it. "leave us alone!" he yells. you start to fight the multiplying dusks together, now that Axel was here you could tell him everything.

you run over to him while he was taking a quick breath. "Axel, I got my memories back!" you say quickly. "thats great!" he says hitting an on coming dusk, "keep fighting" he says jumping further away. "wait!" you demand trying to catch up with him as he does his quick move where he slides across the floor really fast and stabs the back of the enemy with his flaming chakrams. you finally catch up with him again. "wait, I have to tell you about Rox-" you start to say, but he interrupts you. "no time, we have to kill them all quickly". He jumps and lands back to back with Sora, "god dammit!" you mumble to yourself running over to them.

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side!" Axel says taking a breath. you finally make it over to them bending over and resting your hand on your knee taking sharp deep breaths. "feeling a little, RE-gret?" Sora asks slightly turning to Axel. "nah I can handle these punks watch this!" Axel says turning forward. "oh" you say facing him, as he readies himself you grab him by his hood. he tries to jump but makes a choking gurgly noise as he falls backwards to the ground, you get pulled to the ground falling on top of him. you sit up on you palms and hover over his face, looking him right in the eye.

"You Idiot, ARE YOU INSANE, NO SUICIDE WHILE IM HERE!!! GOT IT F-ING MEMORIZED!!! you slightly yell as his eyes widen. he slightly nods his head. "good...now, we can beat these guys without some super flashy kamikaze move". You say taking out all your fans and strapping them together by the chains. you use your power to swing them around without holding them like Axel, when he swings his chakrams like yo yo's. pulling everyone into a tight cluster you make the fans swing so fast around you it was a big blur, but it killed the dusks quickly. finally no more were left and you fall to one knee breathing heavily, you put your fans away and stand up. "now see, you didn't need to go and kill yourself, and besides, Roxas wouldn't have liked that" you tell Axel. "what? Roxas, you mean-" he stops not knowing what else to say. you smile at everyone, "Lets go get Roxas, Axel if you please" you say gesturing towards the empty space in front of you. Axel nods, even though he had a slightly confused look on his face, and opens a portal.


	17. Chapter 17

you step out of the portal and onto a platform. it was the platform you had sacrificed your hearts for Roxas on. you stand there for a second before noticing everyone was really far away from you. you turn and start to walk to them when you run into something. you flinch, but quickly open your eyes to see you had run into someones back. you back up quickly seeing Xemnas was was in front of you. you feel your back run into someone, but before you can turn around your arms are restrained by someone strong . "Lillux! Roxas yells running towards you. your struggling by this point but stop as you feel a blade being held to your neck. "don't come any closer..." you hear the sly voice of Yurix hiss. "or else" he says trailing off.

(meanwhile)

Ansem the wise chatted with King micky about his device as he set it up facing kingdom hearts and got ready to power it up.

(back to regular)

"Xemnsas, just don't hurt her, ill do anything you want..." Roxas said in a way you had never heard before. It sounded desperate and sad. "be my heart gathering slave and I won't hurt her.." Xemnas said as an evil smirk spread across his face. Roxas looked down at the ground. "NO Roxas, Don't!" you scream as Yurix uses a hand to cover your mouth. Roxas looks up at you sadly. "f-fine" he says drooping his shoulders. you see a green laser shoot from somewhere lower in the castle, but either Xemnas and Yurix were ignoring it or somehow hadn't noticed. "good, as promised, I wont hurt her" Xemnas says lifting his hand towards Yurix. Roxas looked at you with hope in his eyes. Xemnas snapped his fingers, Yurix let you go, but as you felt yourself begin to move forward, you also felt the razor sharp blade cut deep into your throat and around your neck. you held your neck as you stumbled, then slowly fell backwards hearing Roxas along with everyone else either scream or gasp.

Roxas ran towards you, but as you were about to hit the ground you shattered into darkness leaving a fading cloud behind. Roxas sat there with a shocked look on his face as kingdom hearts started to explode, creating a huge blast of blinding light and power. everyone recovered. Riku had returned to his normal self, and everyone else was fine including Xemnas and Yurix...

You felt yourself sleepily floating through darkness. what happened? did I die? you wondered remembering your neck. you reached for it and no injury was there. suddenly everything started to spin. and you felt as though you were more awake. "I'm willing to make a deal with you" a voice said ringing through the darkness. "who's there?!" you ask slightly afraid since you were in complete darkness and also floating openly. "im the darkness" the voice hissed back as a pair of giant glowing yellow eyes opened and huge claws came from the abyss. you could barely make out the claw like hands, because everything was pure black, with a slightly blue gleam. "if you can beat me, ill give you anything your heart desires" the darkness taunted. "I- I thought I didn't...I don't have a heart." you say. "oh, but you do, And if you can beat me ill give you anything" it repeated. "beat you? and how do you know whether I have a heart or not?" you ask suspiciously. " if you beat me ill tell you, but if you can't beat me, I...Get your heart and everyone else too." it hissed evilly. "No, thats to big a risk!" you say looking downwards. "You don't have a choice" it hissed as the claws swirled around you and squeezed you until you couldn't breathe. for some reason, hatred and anger filled your chest as you felt the power in you grow.

the spot where you had fallen into darkness had only a small bit of dark clouds swirling about, because not much time had really gone by. the spot began to swirl in a darkening circle as you rose out of it, only you weren't regular you, you were like an anti-form of you, with huge amounts of darkness endlessly streaming off of you like smoke. you twitched with the power as it clouded your thoughts and made it hard to control yourself. Xemnas turned to you wide eyed and snapped his fingers. the remaining members, Xigbar, Luxord, Saix, and Demyx ((I want Demyx to be there!)) appeared. they all brought out their weapons except for Demyx who just kinda stood there in fear. you stood there twitching before you hunched down, and jumped at them like a wild animal. aside from your bodies physical reach, the darkness streaming off you also created multiple claws reaching out with a death grip for what ever you were after. you tried to stop yourself, but it was like someone, or something was controlling your body. they tried to defend and attack but it was useless. you suddenly threw your hand out and the darkness made a huge claw come from you almost like an addition to your arm and a giant dark claw grabbed a hold of luxord, you closed your fingers and the darkness' fingers also closed and squeezed him until he went limp and faded into darkness. "Lillux!?" Roxas yelled trying to calm you. Sora and Riku also came forward trying to calm you but you just knocked them away.

you used excessive amounts of darkness and finished off Saix and Xigbar. you also fought with yourself, trying to gain control, but there was too much power and you were afraid you would lose yourself to the darkness. once Saix and Xigbars dark clouds disappeared you quickly turned and started to approach Demyx...


	18. Chapter 18

You slowly approach Demyx as the darkness fogs your mind and you slowly feel yourself slipping away into what felt like a deep sleep. the giant claws slithered around Demyx and lifted him into the air. he struggled as the claws slowly began squeezing. "Lillux!" you hear Roxas yell as everything turns white and you feel your eyes open. you were in a hazy white place, it echoed as if it went on forever. "your not going to give up are you?" a voice asked, it didn't make a sound, but it was still there somehow. "give up" you ask, your mouth moved but nothing came out, still the voice knew what you said.

"the darkness has Possessed you, are you going to give in to it?" the voice says. I don't know what to do" you say. "Roxas has been able to keep me, you surely can keep the darkness, it is your element you know." the voice says "who are you?" you ask "I am the Light In Roxas heart" the voice says "you were short for words and didn't know what to say so the voice continued. "As I said before, Roxas keeps me in his heart, unless he needs me, it should be the same for you and the darkness, don't let it run rampant and hurt people you care for, after all you were made to handle darkness.". "ok" you say with confidence in your voice. the light starts to fade and you feel the darkness that has your body captive again. "I won't let you hurt anymore people!" you say gritting your teeth and trying hard to force the darkness back into the confines of your heart. Demyx was still struggling in the claws grip. they slowly let go and fade away. you hear everyone yelling things like "you can do it" etc etc. the darkness is reduced to a thin coat around your body. you grab your head in pain as it grasps your mind in desperation. "you can never rid yourself of me!" it screeches in your mind. "maybe not but I can keep you locked away!" you retort (in your mind) as you push the last bit of darkness into your heart creating a Shockwave that everyone shields their face with their hands from.

everyone looks up at you. you stand there for a second before you start staggering towards Xemnas and Yurix. they disappear wide eyed into their portals. "you better run you say lowly shaking a fist at where they were. "oh" you say. "I get a wish or something right" "ask Kingdom Hearts" you hear the darkness say. you look up at kingdom hearts. "hello?" you ask "kingdom hearts had a huge hole in the middle from the green laser that hit it earlier. "Yes?" it responds in a distressed monotone voice. "the darkness said you will give me anything I want..." you say. "what do you want?" it asks. "uhh..." you respond looking around. you spot Demyx, Axel and everyone else standing still, staring at you. "oh, give them hearts, and...all the other nobodies too, so they can go back to being normal and go home!" you say.

"I can't do that" it says. "why, you gave Roxas, and Sora each their own heart!" you say in an unfair tone. "no that was you that made the heart" kingdom hearts responds." then why did my heart come out of my chest? and why did I fade into a portal?, I lost my heart so I Could give them one right?". "no, that wasn't really your heart, it was a heart you and Roxas created together using darkness and light, that was why Xemnas wanted you." it says. "But, what about what you said before, I had to give up my heart, and what about the pink light that went through my chest" you were extremely confused "you didn't litterally give up your heart, you opened it to me so I could encourage your powers with my own. your body wasn't use to all the power so after the heart was created your powers temporarily went haywire and knocked your memories about." "ohhh" you say still putting everything together in your mind. "so Roxas and I can make hearts, together?" you ask. "correct" it responds. "also, you still have some of my power in you,and when I was shot with that laser, it weakened you and gave the darkness a chance to try and overtake you." oh" you said still thinking about making hearts.

you turn to Roxas. Lets make some hearts!" you say happily, weakly stumbling over to him, just then kingdom hearts started to explode even more, and you felt pain in your chest. it disappeared from the sky and you stopped about five feet from Roxas. you started to fall backwards, but Roxas rushed forward and caught you. "thank you" you say sweetly looking right into his eyes, with a little smile. he softly smiles at you. "I'm sleepy" you say fighting to keep your eyes open. "go to sleep" he says picking you up and walking towards the others.

(General POV)

Roxas carries you into your room in the castle and puts you in bed. everyone is standing outside your door. he walks out and closes your door behind him. "wow, what a night!" Sora says. "yeah" Kairi says. "what now" Sora asks" "we need to find the door to the light" Riku says. "we'll come back and visit later" Sora says walking off with his friends. Axel, Demyx, and Roxas stand outside your door. "so, she had her heart the whole time?" Roxas says more to himself than anyone else. She's gonna make us hearts with you!" Demyx says slightly jumping up and down all giddy like. Axel acted like he wasn't excited but deep down he was like OMFG!!. they all eventually went to their rooms to get some sleep...


	19. Chapter 19

You wake up and look around, you couldn't see anything. your eyes adjust and you can see your in your room. you sigh in relief as you remember what had happened. sitting up you slowly get off your bed and look out your door, it was dark in the hallway too. you tip toe your way to Roxas' room. once there you quietly open the door and peek in, it was dark inside except for a sliver of light coming from his bathroom door, which was slightly open. you crept in and past his door where he was brushing his teeth. you make it to his bed and quickly jump into the covers hiding in a bundle and waiting for Roxas to finish. you hear the water stop running and the light flicking off, then footsteps coming towards you. as soon as he close and reaching for the blanket you pop out and grab him around the waist, then flip him onto the bed, the blankets flew into the air and landed on the both of you. "boo!" you say trying to hold back laughter.

"lillux?!?" he says in a mix of shock and amusement. "hello" you say trying to be sweet."how are you?" you ask innocently. "that doesn't matter, what about you, are you okay?" he asks as his tone went from happy to concerned. not wanting that, you roll over with your face in the mattress and nod your head with a muffled "uh huh". "don't worry so much!" you say raising your head and taking a breath quickly before letting it fall back into the mattress. Roxas just stares at you for a minute. "you know I still owe you..." he says. "owe?" you ask with your face still in the mattress. "owe me what?". "this!" he says throwing his arms out around your sides. "no please!" you beg as he tickles you so much you couldn't breath. "hah no hehahaheheh more!" was all you could let out as he continued for a moment before you finally got your hands on his wrist and pinned him on his back.

you looked into his blue eyes still giggling to yourself for a second before letting go of his wrist and sitting on your knees. "you know I still owe something too..." you say leaning a few inches closer." what?" Roxas asks in a silly voice. "this" you say leaning forward more and pressing your lips against his. his hands reach around your waist and sit firmly on your lower back. you lean in more and put your arms around his neck. his tongue passes over your lower lip as you slowly opened your mouth. you both explored every spot of each others mouths and after what seemed to be forever you pull away for air. while you sit back on your knees taking a breath he sneaks his hands by your side and starts tickling you again. you fall over and start laughing as you continue to play around for alittle bit longer (not like that!!! you wish...;D)...after messing around you find yourself growing tired, you both settle down and snuggle up in the blankets and hug each other happily. "it's good to be back" you mumble... "good to have you back" Roxas mumbles back. after a second Roxas breaks the silence and says "I love you" you pause your breathing as you feel light in your chest, a smile creeps its way onto your face. "I love you too" you say looking up at him and giving him a quick kiss before snuggling into his chest and falling asleep.

The next morning you wake up and find Roxas sleeping next to you. you gaze at him sleepily as you wait for yourself to wake up fully. you close your eyes, and slowly open them again. now Roxas' eyes were open too. "good morning" he murmurs with a slight smile. "Morning" you say with a yawn. "how do you feel?" he asks yawning. "other than my aching head, I feel fine" you say feeling a spot in the corner of your forehead. "ouch, i didn't notice it but you've got a pretty bad cut." he says pushing your hair aside and examining it. let me go get you something he says hopping up before you could refuse. he quickly walks into his bathroom and wets a towel then starts rummaging though his medicine cabinet.

you faintly smile at his gesture as you look at a corner of the room noticing darkness sprouting. A portal erupts from it and Yurix walks out of it. you quickly jump up and yell "Roxas!" you summon your fans and are about to charge Yurix when you feel yourself being thrown forward. before you can react yurix grabs around you arms and holds a blade to your neck. "Dammit!" you murmur to yourself remembering he had done this last night . you look forward and see Xemnas across from you. you shove your elbow into Yurix' stomach and move sideways out of the blades path.

Roxas come rushing out of the bathroom and towards you, you were still moving to the side and not watching where you were going when Roxas shouts your name. you gasp as you see you were stepping into a portal. before you could stop yourself you fall backwards and land on something hard. you look into the closing portal and hear "have fun" as it disappears.

you quickly stand up and look around, your fist were in balls and you were ready to be attacked but nothing happened. suddenly you froze as your surrounding became very familiar. you were standing on a sidewalk next to a quiet street. "lillu?" you hear a very familiar voice ask from behind you. you turn and see someone you hadn't seen in along time. your mother. "LILLU!!" she screams dropping her purse and running towards you.

she wraps you up in a hug as she cries into your hair "we looked everywhere for you". your arms were flat at your side and your face was emotionless. she puts her hands on your shoulders and looks you in the eyes, "wha's wrong?, where were you, oh so many questions, but first let's get you home, I don't want to traumatize you anymore than you have been." she rambles as she takes you by you hand and leads you down the street like you were a two year old. once home you look at you surroundings, taking in all the familiar things. you walk into the living room and see your dad stand up and run over to you as you walk in. "oh honey where was she?" he asks as he stoops down to your level and gives you a hug. "she was on the streets" you mother responds clasping her hands while your father finishes giving your hug. "what happened?" he asks. you don't respond. what were you suppose to say?. "sweety, What Happened!?" you father asks with desperation in his voice as he starts shaking you. "honey let's just give her some time!" your mother says taking you and leading you down the hall and into your room. "when your ready you can come and talk, ok" she says sliding out your door leaving you all alone...


	20. Chapter 20

your eyes were wide with shock, how did you get back to earth, how did Yurix and Xemnas know where it was and why did they bring you here. you felt something on your neck begin to move, you quickly raise your hand up and feel the blue crystal necklace you had bought in hollow bastion moving around under your shirt. you run to a mirror and see it glowing. soon it stopped and went back to normal. "what was that about?" you murmur to yourself as you sit on the corner of your bed and look at your room. Everything was just as it had been the last time you were here. but now it didn't feel the same, it felt empty. wondering what happened to Roxas you stand up and go to the window. it was extremely gray and foggy outside. "i can't stay here anymore" was all you could say quietly. you walk over to your desk and sit down. some paper was in a neat stack in the corner. you take a piece and get a pencil out, then begin to write a letter.

Dear mom and dad...I hope you understand but I can't stay here anymore.  
there's somewhere else I need to go. I will be ok, trust me and please don't  
Worry, Let's just say where I'm going is a great place, with loving people I need  
to help. Love  
Lillu

By the end of the letter you were searching for other things to say, but couldn't think of anything. you quickly walk to the window and are about to open it, but notice that it was nailed shut. your necklace starts glowing again. you shake it for a second and it stops, you turn your attention back to the window. you take out a fan and slice most of the nails away. the window was still tightly in place so you wouldn't be able to open it exactly quietly. you place your fingers under an uneven spot and slowly push it up, it makes a loud screeching noise, you hear footsteps coming down the hall. you take a deep breath and thrust the window up and open just as your door swings open to reveal both of your parents with concerned looks on their faces, you stare at each other for a moment before you leap out the window and run towards the street.

"LILLU COME BACK" you hear your dad screech as he bolts out the window after you, your mom stays behind and watches with her hands over her mouth. you run at a regular speed until your dad starts to catch up, but you could run faster, you now had the power of darkness and months of training at the castle on your side. you start running even faster and turn a corner out of your dads sight, then leap up onto a building. you dad turns the corner and stops in his tracks, looking around. you jump down on the opposite side of the building and into an alley. you eventually find your way back to the street and walk down it until you come to a patch of trees that went on for a while. you hide behind a tree and sit down looking up at the dark sky through parts in the branches, a drop of cold water hits your nose making you flinch.

police sirens go down the street and you tense as the car passes by your spot. the necklace starts lighting up again as the rain starts to pour heavily. shaking with cold you stand up and stumble through the trees. your eyes start to water and you try to hold back tears, but you let them go, you couldn't tell in the rain you were crying. you cup your hands close to your neck and around the crystal, it was warm and getting brighter. what kind of crystal is this anyway you wonder as you continue walking.

You stop in your tracks, wondering why you hadn't thought of it before, A Portal! you hold your hand up and try to open a portal, but nothing happens. "no no no" you repeat to yourself as you start panicking. the crystal on your neck begins swirling inside and slowly turns to a glowing black.

(meanwhile)

After Xemnas pushed you into the portal he left with Yurix into his own portal before Roxas could attack. Roxas got dressed quickly and ran out of his room after Axel and Demyx, they all start using portals to go to different worlds to quickly look for you. Roxas felt something in his pocket and notices with every new world the dark crystal he had gotten in twilight town glows more and more. finally, all the darkness drains from it and it turns a light blue.

(back to you)  
you unclip the the necklace from your neck and look at it, the darkness swirling in it was mesmerizing. it starts glowing and images of Roxas flash through your mind. you clench it tightly and concentrate on Roxas, the rain lets up a bit and you wipe some tears away before going back to concentrating. "open, open, damn portal, open!" you growl while still walking, . you walk right into the street without thinking and a car screeches to a halt to your left, you gasp as you turn and see your mom and dad get out of the back of a cop car. they look at you with weird, fake concerned looks. "don't worry sweety it'll be okay, we'll get you help!" your mom says as your dad closes up on you with his hands reaching towards you as if he was trying to catch a wild animal.

you feel the crystal start to get hot in your hand and you hear a whooshing sound behind you. you turn and see a portal open, Roxas peaks out of it and sees you standing a few feet in front of him, "Lillux!" he practically shouts running towards you. you smile the biggest smile you have ever smiled, but before he can reach you a harsh voice yells "freeze!" you turn back to the cop car and see the driver has a gun pointed at Roxas. you gasp as you yell "don't shoot" at him. the cop stares at the portal with fear in his eyes, you slightly turn and look at Roxas "lillux?" Roxas whispers, reaching for you, a loud bang rings through the air as you flinch and shriek. you quickly open your eyes widely and see Roxas' eyes are wide too, oh no... you think knowing what had happened . you stare at him. he looks down at his stomach, you spot the bullet hovering in mid air, it looked like an illusion or something, what was happening? fog like mist starts peeling from his body, it blended with his black coat like a second skin until it started moving. it was holding the bullet up, but then it quickly faded into the darkness as if it was being eaten.

darkness starts flowing from the ground and towards the cop, he doesn't notice. the cop starts walking towards you and is about to grab Roxas when the darkness goes wild, it slides up his feet, then legs, he is soon covered with it, and starts to panic. you back up towards Roxas, as your father gets a strange look on his face. the portal was still open, you back into Roxas and he puts his hands on your shoulders as he backs up with you, "bye" you say as you walk into the portal and everything turns to darkness.

You back into a wall and look around. Roxas was standing next to you in one of the white hallways of the castle. "Roxas!" you shout giving him a giant hug. "how did you find me?" you ask looking up at him. this kinda lead me to you he says taking out the blue crystal. "oh" you exclaim looking at your hand the dark crystal was still in. when you put them together they started glowing. "weird..." you say in awe. "must be some special crystals, I got mine from a moogle in hollow bastion," you say."I got mine in twilight town, it was made by moogle too" Roxas says looking at his. you put your necklace back on, and smile thoughtfully at him. you hear footsteps quickly approaching behind you, you turn to see who it was...


	21. Chapter 21

You feel yourself fall backwards before you even say anything. "Lillux! I'm so glad your back!" you hear an excited demyx yell. you open your eyes and see an eyeful of organization robe. "Demyx get off of her she can't breathe!" you hear Roxas say blandly. Demyx stands up smiling a stupid smile. you hold your head while taking some deep breathes, somewhere in the Demyx glomping attack you landed on your back, on the ground... you sit up and give demyx the look. he rolls his eyes and offers you a hand which you take. once on your feet you look at everybody.

"Well?" you say after a minute of awkward silence "well what" they all say in unison. "what now" you say mockingly. before any of them could answer, you interrupt them. "Oh, where's Sora, Riku, And Kairi?" you ask. "probably around somewhere" Roxas says blandly again. "stop sounding so boring!" you shout walking away from everyone to go find the others. Roxas, Axel and Demyx sigh as they follow. you walk around until you get to the hall of empty melodies. you look up and see Sora on a balcony looking up at the sky, he was leaning his head on his hand on the balcony.

you walk across and run up the wall, he doesn't even notice that you had landed behind him on the balcony. Kairi and Riku were leaning their backs against the hallway wall asleep a few feet away. you walk up behind Sora and put your hands over his shoulders, not touching them but hovering over them. waiting. he sighs, and is about to turn around when you thrust your hands down on his shoulders and whisper in his ear "hello little boy" trying to sound like a rapist or something, also as not to wake up the others. his tense body relaxes as he turns and gives you a playful death glare. you walk over to the balcony and see Roxas and the others just barely coming into the room. "Oi, Baka!" you slightly yell down to them. they see where to are and one by one use portals to get to your position.

you turn and see them behind you. you turn back to Sora. "I take it you didn't find the door" you say. he shakes his head. why are they asleep on the floor?" you ask. "we got tired" Sora says. "you could've asked to stay in some bedrooms, I'm sure there are like, hundreds or something" you say turning and walking towards the sleeping pair. you nudge Riku with your foot until he almost falls over, waking up before he could. he looks at you with the same look he gives Sora when Sora demands they go together through the door to light. you walk over to Kairi and shake her shoulder with your hand.

her eyes shoot open and she looks at you quickly. her features soften when she sees the situation. "Lets go!" you say as if you were about to start a journey. "where?" Sora asks. you turn to him. "breakfast!" you say as you walk over to the balcony and jump on the railing. you smile at everyone. "Let's go people!" you say letting yourself fall backwards. you plunge towards the ground and land gracefully on one foot, your other one following soon after. you run to the kitchen and start making a lot of food, pancakes, muffins, bacon, sausages, eggs, toast and much more. you were surprised yourself at how much food you had made in such a short time. as soon as you finish setting everything out you wait for everyone to arrive. the time from your world was slightly different, when in your world it seemed to be around 1:00 pm. but in this world it seemed to be much earlier. "what's taking so long!" you hiss to yourself, even though you had only been waiting two minutes. you summon two fans and start to wave them around making a messy tune hum through the air. five minutes pass and everyone finally makes it. "ahh" you say as your fans disappear from your hands with a few sparkles. " 'bout time!" you say crossing your arms at them

everyone took a seat at the long table. "looks good!" Kairi says admiring your food with a smile. "thank you!" you say smiling at her. you start to nibble on some toast as everyone else does their own thing. "sooo" you say when you swallow what was in your mouth. "we should go to the high tower again" you say not looking away from your toast (where you find the door that goes to fighting Xemnas, sorry i forgot what it's called). everyone looks at you. "why?" Roxas asks. cause that's where the door to light appears" you say as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "how do you know?" Sora asks. "Roxas..." you say. "yeah?" he asks looking at you intently.

"remember how we just got back from my home world?" you say "yeah" he says. "well, where I come from" you say looking at everyone quickly. "your all in a video game called Kingdom Hearts, cool huh?" you say not knowing how they will react. they all look like this O.o... "sooo" you continue. "I know alot about each of you and everything in this world, how Sora's journey started and all that stuff " the way you finished it sounded like knowing that much about someone wasn't a little strange. "but, I wasn't in the game" you say out loud more to yourself...


	22. Chapter 22

your mood slightly changed to an unknowing sad one. everyone watched you as you scraped your fork across your plate gently. "you know" Roxas said, which made you listen intently. "I'm glad things turned out the way they did" he stated taking a bite out of a muffin and smiling at you. you quickly look up at him. and after a moment you feel your lips curl into a smile. "me too" you say. after another moment of slight awkwardness, Riku, who had only been talking with his close friends spoke up. "we should start looking for the door". "right!" Sora said standing up and stretching.

everyone got up and took off out the door. you run over to Roxas who had waited for you by the door. you grab his hand as you walk together and start gently swinging it in front of you, then rub your head on his shoulder making a purring sound playfully. "well, someone's affectionate" you heard Axel say behind you making you jump out of shock. you turn towards him. "hey, when did you get there" you say accusedly while placing your hands on your hips "I've been here the whole time but you were to busy purring at Roxas to notice" he said with a smirk. "aww, poor Axel, you don't have to be jealous" you say patting him on his shoulder. "too bad, I can' be jealous anyway" he said walking past you to catch up with the others. "Axel..." you say dragging his name out to make him turn back to you. when he did you were right next to him. "don't act depressing like that, you might not want to believe you have any feelings, but I do, you all wanted hearts, to want is a feeling," you say raising your arms up slightly to add emphasis. after a moment of looking him in the eyes you take Roxas' hand and walk past him, "when we make you a heart, you'll definitely have to shut up about it, but for now, I do think you have feelings" you say as you walk away. "yeah" Axel says watching you leave. "maybe".

everyone walked to the alter of naught, once there you stood quietly. "well, the door was suppose to be over there" you say pointing at where it should be. nothing happened. "ok, where's Xemnas hiding" you mutter under your breath. Roxas watched you out of the corner of his eye while you thought about what to do. you walked over to the ledge and waved your hand around like you were trying to feel something that wasn't there. "oh!" you say thinking of something. you walk over to kairi. "hey are you in there?" you ask I'm right here" Kairi says giving you a strange look.

"not you" you say turning towards the balcony again. "NAMINE!" you shout making everyone either jump or tense up do to how sudden you had done it. a portal opened, and Namine stepped out. "it worked?" you say not believing what you saw. "where did that portal come from?" Donald says. (Donald goofy and mickey had been there all along) you slightly stoop over sadly knowing it was just a coincidence that she had shown up when you yelled. Namine approached Kairi. before she could do anything you ran over and took her wrist proceeding to lead her away from Kairi."look, Im gonna make you a heart, so don't go and rejoin with Kairi kk" you say. "huh?" she says looking at you strangely. "well, this storyline has had a major plot twist, so Roxas is still here and can make hearts with me" you say before realizing something. you look behind you and up at the sky. just to make sure you say in your mind. "kingdom hearts isn't a video game anymore and this isn't story mode!" you yell into the sky.

you turn back to Namine who's eyes were wide. "just wanted to make sure I wasn't in...the game...you know" you say rubbing the back of your head. "come on!" you hear Kairi yell as she walked towards the portal. "wait you yell making her stop. you walk over to Riku and take his hand then make him hold Kairi's, then you make Sora hold Kairi's other hand, after a moment roxas was holding soras hand, Axel was holding Roxas' hand, you were holding Axels hand, and demyx was holding yours. "ok, what's this all about?" Axel says bluntly "in the game everyone gets separated going through the portal. but if we go together that won't happen" you say happily.

After a moment of silence you look at Riku who was in the front of the chain. "go" you say. he walks towards the portal "faster" you yell. he looks at you a little annoyed but runs into the portal anyway. as you ran you saw Namine standing alone looking at you. "uh,oh Demyx grab her" you say as your quickly pulled towards the portal. Riku was already in it with Kairi. Demyx reaches for her but was pulled further away.

"Namine" you shout braking your chain and running towards her. soon the whole chain was broken by your movement Sora fell over before getting into the portal, Roxas had run towards you. Axel was accidentally tripped by Roxas and went into the portal and Demyx tripped over Sora, proceeding to fly into the portal. you grab Namine's hand and turn towards the portal. it was gone, and now only Sora, Roxas, Namine, and you were left behind. "aw, come on!" you yell into the sky. Roxas makes it over to you. "why didn't you leave?" you say "you could have made it through!" you continue putting your hand over you eyes at how wrong everything had gone.. "yeah but...not without you" he says. you take you hand away and give him a weak smile. you sigh. "what now" you say walking over to Sora and helping him up. before anyone could respond another portal opens. nothing comes out of it. "this is probably gonna be a bad thing, but lets go into it anyway" you say looking back at everyone. you walk forward into the portal with everyone. "I was right" you say looking at your surroundings.


	23. Chapter 23

You look around, you were in the gray place where you fight Xemnas in his zebra uniform. "this sucks" you say slouching your shoulders. the boys and Namine walk to your side. "be ready for anything" you say looking around with a bad feeling. "you should be" you hear a deep slow voice say behind you. you turn and see Xemnas and Yurix. Yurix smiles and dissapears into a portal. "you guys" you said whispering behind you. "when we beat him we go home, so let's all attack at once and we-" you say but were cut off. once you said they would go home Sora and Roxas ran past you to fight. "that's right listen to every word I say" you mumble. you watch as they fight Xemnas fiercely. you turn to Namine. "don't move, unless he comes over here, then run away" you say turning and running towards the fight.

you take out your fans and throw them at Xemnas. he blocks one but the other one hits his back making him fall forward a bit. Sora and Roxas take a chance to hit him. you catch your returning fans. you sense something behind you. you turn and see his clone. he smirks and hits you. you fly back, but land on your feet and one hand. you throw a fan at him making him jump to the side. you jump at him and slash him through his chest with another. he dissapears. you turn to the other one. Roxas and Sora seemed to have the upper hand. suddenly Yurix appears in front of you. "hello" he hisses evilly. he was gone as suddenly as he had appeared, you see him behind Sora. "SORA" you yell, Yurix locks him in an electrical trance like Xemnas.

Roxas turns to help him out. Xemnas takes his chance to attack, but you appear behind him. "no more" you say. you rap the chains from your fan all around him. your eyes start to glow yellow as your body is filled with darkness. the chains tighten as they also turn dark. he screams as he fights, but slowly dissapears into the darkness.

the chains recede into your fans and the darkness fades. you grab your head for a moment as you become normal. you turn to see yurix, Roxas was swinging at him. you run over while Roxas was fending yurix off. you reach for Sora and try to pull him out of the electrical prison. you pull hard but your hands cramp and won't move. now practically being defenseless with your hands in the air above you stuck in electricity you yell for Roxas. he turns to look at you. yurix takes his chance and punches him in the stomach with electricity, then dissapears. Roxas bends over in pain. "are you okay?" you ask looking at him off to the side. you see something move in front of you. yurix appears with a sly smirk. you wiggle and squirm around to get free but it won't work.

"you know, I always liked you, you could have been so powerful, but you chose him" Yurix said turning his head to Roxas who was recovering from the punch. he got closer to your face. you can still change your mind" he whispered with a smile. "screw you!" you yell picking your leg up and bracing for a kick. before your leg could move forward, yurix plunges a small katana into your chest. your eyes widen he pulls it out and dissapears into a portal. Sora is released from the field and falls to the ground with a thud. you hold your chest in pain as blood gushes through your fingers. your knees begin to buckle but arms surround you. your vision begins to fade. "lillux!" you hear Roxas murmur.

(general pov thingy)

Roxas caught you before you could fall, you passed out. Sora got up and saw your condition. he helped Roxas carry you for a bit before the door opened leading to the dark realm. Namine followed everyone into it. Roxas laid you down in the sand and examined you. you where barely conscious. darkness from the realm began to circle your body and formed a sort of blanket. the wound on your chest healed instantly. but you were still in slightly bad shape.

(your pov)

you stare straight into a dark sky. pretty you think with a smile. a face comes over you and blocks your view. you focus on it. "Riku?, oh hi Riku what are you doing here?" you ask slightly giggling. Riku was indeed in the dark realm. he turned to everyone. "since her element is darkness, and she's in the dark realm it's healing her, but all this power has her, uh, it made her very confused, and very, happy" he said. all the boys turn and watch you lay in the sand laughing at nothing. "what should we do?" Sora asks. "leave her here till she's normal?" Riku suggests. "no, don't leave me!" your voice yelps from the background desperately as some of the euphoria dissapeared. "we won't" Roxas yells to you. "k" you say simply.

"we aren't going to leave her, besides we can't leave her when we aren't going anywhere!" Roxas whispers. "yeah, i lost the power of darkness, so I can't make a portal" Riku says rubbing his chin. Roxas had also lost the ability. "what about me?" Namine asks stepping forward. everyone agreed to let her try, but when she tried it wouldn't work. "there's to much darkness" she said sitting down disappointed. Roxas came to your side. now almost fully unconscious. you look over at him. "bottle" you say quietly. "huh?" he responds slightly confused. "we can leave when the bottle comes" you say as you slip into a deep sleep with a smile on your face. "bottle?" Roxas whispers to himself wondering what you had meant.

after a few moments Roxas looked over and saw Riku messing with something. he handed it to Sora. Roxas got up and walked over to them. he saw a bottle next to Riku's ankle. Sora was reading a letter. "where did that bottle come from?' Roxas asks quickly. "it floated in" Riku said looking at it. then pointing to the ocean in front of them. Sora lowered the letter and everyone looked forward to see the door to light open. Sora popped up and held a hand next to Riku. "we'll go together" Roxas let them chat for a moment. as he walked over to Namine who was sitting next to you. "go with Sora and Riku" he told Namine who nodded. Roxas picks you up bridal style and walked with everyone into the portal. suddenly everyone was falling through the air.


	24. Chapter 24

your eyes slightly opened as you felt wind whip past you, your body wouldn't move. some blue blobs where all you could see against the sky. one was getting closer though. you saw Roxas coming into view, he was reaching out for you. he grabbed on to your arm and quickly pulled you into a tight embrace. you felt yourself land in something roughly. water surrounded your body and you were just barely conscious enough to realize that you should hold your breath. someone, who you assumed was Roxas pulled you to the surface and helped you stay afloat. "Sora! Riku!" you heard someone yell. you were pulled and pulled for what seemed to be forever until you felt the cold air hit all your body, back to wet sand you opened your eyes. Roxas was leaning over you. "you ok?" he asked. you didn't say anything but weakly nodded. you tilted your head over and saw Sora grabbing Kairi's hand, and Riku was the other way holding mickey. you sighed and looked back at Roxas. "this is kinda like in Atlantis" you whispered. a small smile formed on his face. "c'mon" he said picking you up. you closed your eyes and listened to him talking with Sora for a moment before you fell asleep

(dif pov thingy)

Roxas walked into the room you were in. it was in Sora's house. he sat by your bed and looked at your sleeping figure. you had been asleep for two weeks now. he leaned forward and lowered your shirt collar to reveal the spot where Yurix had stabbed you. a smallish spot of darkness, about the size of your hand was there, it was swirling and resembled a black hurricane. he let go of your collar and looked at your eyes, he slightly lifted one eyelid to reveal a glowing yellow eye. he sat back in his chair and thought for a while before finally getting up and walking out the door.

(a few hours later) dif view...?

your eyes slowly open and you stare up at the ceiling, you would sit up, but with such a low amount of energy, you could only lay still. you close your eyes again and listen to faint noises in the background. as you start to get comfortable with the new scene you feel a presence. you open your eyes and a face comes into focus. it was Roxas. you made a slight sound to acknowledge him. "finally up?" he said in a way you had never heard. your eyes look at him from where he was standing next to you. he sat down on the bed next to you and looked at you lustfully. "you know, I've been really worried" he said scooching forward. "i was afraid I would never talk to you again-" he said still coming closer. "or..." he said leaning in and closing the few inches that were left between you, he pressed his lips roughly into yours. it was unusual, but you didn't mind, you must of been out for a long time to be this weak so if he was so nervous he had a reason. though you were weak, it wasn't enough to keep you from kissing back. he wanted to go further though. 

he thrust his tongue into your mouth making your lip hit your tooth, you squirmed as the pain was followed with the slight taste of blood. he didn't notice that, he was to busy making out with you roughly. he put his hands on your neck softly and began kissing it. it wasn't much but it was still slightly uncomfortable, since he had never done it before and you were kinda numb and tingly like your whole body was asleep. "Roxas" you mumble softly yet cautiously trying to bring him back from his little world. he kissed further and further down your neck and tugged at your shirt. "Roxas!" you said this time more forcefully. he looked up at you with a wicked smile. you sat there very confused at this. he slowly started pulling your shirt up, and up, and up, until it was over your head and off. you sat in shock not knowing what to do especially since your body wouldn't work, much...

after setting your shirt aside he began tugging at the waist of your pants. you drew a sharp breath really not knowing what to do, but not wanting him to continue. your body slightly tensed and squirmed making his smile come back. he left your pants alone for a moment and came back to your neck, he began with kissing, then licking, then soft bites. as he slightly laid on your practically bare chest (bra is on). he looked at your wound with darkness surrounding it. "aww, i bet it hurts" he said poking the skin roughly making you moan in pain. you felt his hands go lower and started pulling at your pants again while he brought his lips back to yours. by now you had had enough. you drew in a breath and let your lungs explode, "Roxas!" you shouted angrily at him, not a shriek not a scared scream but a forceful yell. you blink and focus in on something strange, Roxas wasn't kissing you anymore, someone else was...

someone appeared in the door frame. you look over and see Roxas standing there, you look back and see Yurix jumping off you. looking back to Roxas , it almost scared you, there was so much anger and hate in his eyes. he brought out both keyblades and jumped at Yurix. he hit his shoulder and Yurix fell back, but quickly opened a portal and was gone. The real Roxas immediately put his keyblades away and ran to you. "i can't believe, he did that," he said pulling the blankets up to your neck. he lowered himself and hugged you without hurting your wound. "are you ok?" he asked pulling away and looking at you. with all the energy you had you thrust yourself forward and embraced him in a tight hug. "i missed you so much!" you said almost breaking into tears. "I'm so happy it wasn't you, I knew it wasn't you would never do that" you said quickly taking heaving breaths. he held you up while you hugged. "it's ok" he said laying you down carefully. after a moment of silence and staring gratefully at him he began to talk. "do you need anything?" you sigh. " a long bath, and some mouthwash" you say sarcastically. "can you move anymore?" he asks. you try to move but nothing would work now. you slightly shake your head. you look past him out the window. the sun was just barely going down.

"help" you mumble nudging your body towards your shirt. he gets it and helps you put it on without looking much. he gets up to get something but you grab his shirt. "don't leave!" you say still slightly traumatized from you close encounter with Yurix. Roxas looks at you for a moment before turning back and sitting on the bed next to you. "lay with me" you mumble nudging the pillow next to you. he climbs carefully over you and lays down facing you. you turn on your side imitating him and stare at him with sleepy eyes. "mmph" you say trying to start a conversation. "sure you don't want anything, Sora's not here he's with the others. and Axel and demyx are staying at Kairi's. the image of Axel sleeping in a bed with flower blankets ran through your mind and you smile. "I'm fine" you whisper. you slowly scooch towards him and snuggle. "cuddly" you whisper smiling slightly. as you began to fall asleep, Roxas rested his head on yours and watched the wall deep in thought. you tried to stay awake for him, but couldn't, and drifted off.


	25. Chapter 25

your eyes begin to open. you look around the pale room and wonder where you are. you look to your right and see a sleeping Roxas, then remember your in Sora's house and relax. you stare at Roxas for a minute or two before getting the urge to walk around. you slowly roll to the edge of the bed and sit up, your feet dangling a few inches from the ground. you push forward and land on your feet. you use the bed as support for your legs because they where whipping around uncontrollably. you use the wall to stand and find your way to another room, a bathroom. you flail over to the shower and look in. there was soap and shampoo and what not, but no towels, you look around and find a cabinet built into a wall. you open it and find towels and surprisingly a stack of your clothes. you pull some out and get undressed, then take a bath.

once finally done you slowly get your clothes on and prepare for the long trip back to the bed. you open the bathroom door and see Roxas still asleep. quietly you try to walk right to the bed but your legs give out and you fall forward with a thump. you lay on your ribs for a moment before looking up. you hear Roxas start to wake up. he looks around and sees you on the floor. after analyzing the situation and the confusion of sleep goes away he jumps up and hurries to you. "what happened?" he asked helping you stand up. "oh, me and my imaginary friend George got into a fight and he pushed me" you say sincerely without any sarcasm. he looks at you strangely. "or i could've just fallen trying to walk" you say smiling innocently at him. 

he helps you over to the bed. "do i have to lay in bed forever?" you ask looking around the dark room. "wanna watch tv in the living room?" he asks. "yes please" you say happily. he picks you up bridal style and starts to walk to the door. "i can walk" you say. "oh really". he says putting you down. you try to catch your balance but can't and start to fall. he catches you and picks you up again while giving an i told ya so look. you sigh as you give in and let him carry you a few feet down the hall. he stops by a couch and puts you down. "here" he says handing you the remote to the tv. you grab his wrist with one hand and the remote with the other then pull him down next to you. "can i ask you some stuff" you ask looking at him. "uh, sure" he says.

"what happened?, i don't remember much except from when we were fighting Xemnas and Yurix" you say. "don't you remember being in the dark realm?" he asks. "er maybe, a little" you say remembering a little of it. "oh, yeah I remember seeing Riku there, but how did he get there? you ask. just then the door opens. Sora, Riku Kairi Namine, Axel demyx, and well everyone basically walks in; "hi!" you say to all of them . "hey" they say walking your way. "oh I like your new clothes" you tell Axel and Demyx who were no longer wearing the orgy uniform, but normal clothing. "thanks they say" "are you ok?" Kairi asks. "oh yeah, I was just asking Roxas what had happened cause I don't remember much." you say laying back in the couch. "so can anyone tell me what I need to know" you ask slightly yawning. king mickey walks through the crowd of peoples legs.. "i can probably" he says . "oh it's mickey mouse!" you say leaning forward and picking him up. "wow, still can't get use to seeing you" you say putting him down.

"anyway, what do you need to know?" he asks. "uhm, well, how did Riku get into the dark realm, why am I so weak, and.." you stop slightly wondering if you should bother asking the last question. "and what?" he asks. "why did I end up in this whole thing when it didn't happen in the game?" you ask. "well, when everyone ran into the portal Namine, and Kairi , came back to destiny island with Axel and Demyx, but Riku landed in the realm of darkness for some reason". "i had to fight Xemnas but he was so weak that I easily beat him" Riku said. "the reason your so weak is because Yurix used a numbing poison that comes from his blade, it wouldn't of lasted long, especially when you went to the dark realm, you would of healed very quickly, but all the darkness and power that you suddenly had was suddenly gone when you went into the door to light, and your body went into shock, which is why your taking so long to heal".

"ok, ok, I'm with you so far, but why am i here, with these 'powers' ?" you ask. "well, why are Riku, Kairi, and Sora friends?" Mickey asks. "uh, cause that's just the way it is" you say not getting the question. "why is Roxas apart of Sora?" mickey asks. "that's just the way they are...ohhh" you say "exactly, you were just the one who was picked to have the power of darkness, with your good heart you aren't the kind to use it for your own selfish reasons., and perhaps it is just your destiny" he said finishing in a encouraging tone. "oh ok, that makes sense" you say sighing. I'm so freaking lucky you think for a moment before something else comes to mind.

"oh, what about making hearts" you say looking at everyone. Axel steps forward and puts a finger to your forehead pushing you back in your seat. "you aren't doing anything till' your able to move around" he said finishing off by moving back a step. "he's right you shouldn't strain yourself especially with what happened last time" Roxas said. "ok ok, but i want to get it done before Yurix tries to pull anymore stuff" you say. after a moment of thoughtful silence Kairi spoke up "well we gotta get going" she says walking out the door with Namine. "me too" Riku says walking out. "i wanna get some sleep" Sora says walking to his room. "i wanna watch tv" you say putting the remote up. "care to join?" you ask Axel and demyx" who were about to come up with some excuse to leave.

"sit" you say playfully scooching closer to Roxas leaving a good amount of room for them to sit. they sit down and you turn to a movie channel. (some really scary movie was on but since people vary pick one that's scary for you) you watch the movie acting tough cause so far nothing had really happened but suddenly something pops out and screams while some lady was doing something stupid. you cover your eyes and stifle a squeal while sinking back in your seat. "scared?" Axel taunts while you try to stop an embarrass smile from showing. "no" you say as you continue watching the movie. you lean against Roxas and watch knowing another scary part was coming up. he feels you tense up and grabs your hand with a slight chuckle.

"grr" you say playfully putting your face into his side. "it's not funny" you say hearing a scream come from the tv. you bring your face away and continue watching the movie. after another hour or so of watching you feel your eyes open. you weren't sure but at some point during the movie you had fallen asleep. the tv was off and the room was dark. you feel the seat next to you. Axel and Demyx weren't there so you assumed they had left. you feel a crick in your neck. you were sure sleeping in this position wasn't comfortable for either you or Roxas so you slowly pull his feet up onto the couch and lay him down (it's a big couch) now that he was sleeping comfortably on the couch you sighed and laid next to him for ten minutes before feeling overly thirsty. you stand and slowly walk to the kitchen. you get a glass of water and once finished you turn back to the doorway. slightly happy that you could walk better. you slowly walk back to the bedroom you had been in previously an lay down finally falling asleep...again...


	26. Chapter 26

you start to wake. your whole body felt hot, and you were sweating. you get up and walk into the kitchen, the sun was just barely coming up. you get some ice cubes from the freezer. you eat some and put others on your forehead. you find a thermometer and take your temperature. you find that you had a fever. you walk into the living room where Roxas was still sleeping on the couch. you sit down and start to shiver though your head felt warm. you keep your mouth closed so you don't breathe out the germs. you get up again and get more ice cubes. your nose was slightly stuffy and your throat hurt. "ugh" you moan out of fatigue. you walk a few steps holding your arms and stumble over something on the floor.

you turn and look down to see what it was. for a moment you couldn't see anything in the dark kitchen, but suddenly a pair of yellow eyes roll up and look at you. you take in a sharp breath out of shock. a heartless was looking up at you. you stand there for a moment. you should be able to control it, with darkness "shoo" you whisper nudging it with your foot. a small amount of darkness shoos the heartless into a portal but makes you feel weaker. you groan again grabbing your head in pain. more heartless come and stare at you. you are able to shoo them away but you lose even more power in doing so. you turn and look for something on the counter.

you find what your looking for. a small pad of paper and a pen. you put your face close to the paper. "no one risk anything, your lives are, to important, especially you Axel, it's what i want and I couldn't stand losing any of you" you write while hearing more heartless appear in portals behind you. you were half afraid that you wouldn't be able to stop the heartless, but half not because they weren't attacking, but why were they here? you turn and see the kitchen floor was no longer visible in the sea of heartless. "Roxas" you say quietly as your legs begin to give out. in your state of panic, despite the fact that you didn't want to, you were using your power to try to keep them back, and it was draining out all the energy you had worked up over your resting time quickly.

"Roxas" you slightly yell. you look beyond the heartless and see something in the corner. you gasp as you see Yurix standing there. he quickly dissapears into a portal as a heartless catches you off gaurd with an attack. you scream as you block with your arm and get a gash on it. all the heartless suddenly start to attack by jumping high in the air and burying you in themselves. you curl into a ball with your hands over you face until you begin to feel something in your chest. you panic more and brake free of their grip for a moment. in doing so you see Roxas and Sora run into the room.

you stare right into Roxas' eyes as the heartless behind you prepare their next attack. you walk towards the boys when something pierces through your chest. you try to take in a deep breath at the pain, but couldn't. heartless claw at your feet as you stand perfectly still. a white heart with black mist inside came from your chest. Roxas' and Sora's eyes were wide with shock. "lillux" Roxas says reaching forward for you. your eyes close as his hand goes through you, and black and gold dust like particles float through the air. "lillux" Roxas repeats loudly feeling through the particles quickly looking for someone that wasn't there anymore.

all of the heartless suddenly dissapear into portals as if they were called. Roxas drops to his knees staring blankly forward. Sora watches him not knowing what to say before noticing something on the counter...

you feel yourself float through the darkness, something, it feels brakes away from you. you open your eyes to see a girl floating in front of you. she opens her eyes slightly before they close again. your mind clouds over as she gets farther and farther away.

Roxas looks up from his face that was in his hands to see a heartless standing in front of him. anger appeared on his face as he took out his keyblades. "stupid heartless" he hissed going to swing at the heartless who had its arms over its head in fear. "Roxas" Sora says quickly pulling Roxas away from his attack "look" he says pointing to the heartless. it watched them with soft bright yellow eyes. it got up from its spot on the floor and walked up to Roxas. "huh?" he said watching its strange behavior. "it's" Sora said as Roxas kneeled down "lillux" he said embracing the heartless. a poof of golden dust made the heartless turn you back into your human form. your eyes were barely open as you hug him slightly. Roxas laid your limp body in his arms. "the...note" you whisper as darkness gets the best of you. and your body goes into a mode where you were not responsive, but alive.

(somewhere in hollow bastion)(-Lina's point of viewyours)

your eyes widen as you sit up and look around. you get up and stare blankly at your new surroundings. "wh-where am I?" you ask to the air. "hollow bastion" you hear a voice behind you say.


	27. Chapter 27

remember, you are now, lina.

You turn to look at who had spoken. a boy with green hair was standing in front of you. "who are you" you ask watching the boy walk closer to you. "I'm yur-, derrick" he's says. "yurderick?" you ask "no, just derick" he says walking up with a goofy smile on his face. "oh, well I'm" you say not knowing your name "L" you say sounding out an L. "L- what?" derick asks. "Lina" you say thinking something up. "oh" derick says. after a moment of silence you think of something. "well, where did you say we were again?" you ask "hollow bastion" he says walking around you in a circle. "why, are you lost?" he asks. "well, yeah" you say, while putting your arms up in a shrug. "oh, that's to bad, but" he says as if thinking. "but what?" you ask wondering what he was trying to get at. "well, i know this place like the back of my hand, and until your ready, you could, come stay with me" he says sincerely. "oh" you say looking him over. he doesn't seem to be bad you think knowing you really didn't have anywhere to go. "ok, i guess it couldn't hurt" you say. "great, well, let me start with a tour of the town" he says escorting you down a path. 

(meanwhile in twilight town) (Lillux's point of view)

the whole group Roxas, Riku, Sora, everyone, was walking to the computer room. Namine had made a portal and Riku was leading them. once inside Riku sits down and looks at the computer screen. "I know how to work it mostly from watching Diz" he says pressing some buttons. Roxas was holding your body while Riku operated one of the pods. "it should work" Riku says. everyone walks to the main pod room where Sora came from. everyone walks towards it. it slowly opens in its flower like motion and shows its empty inside. Roxas steps up and gets ready to place you inside, he looks down at your closed eyes and feels your body move as you breathe. a drop of salty water hits your cheek and rolls down the side of your face. he lifts you up and as he lets go your body, it begins to float gracefully. Roxas watches as the petals to the pod begin to close slowly obscuring his view to you. he rubs his eyes before turning to face everyone.

(back in hollow bastion) (lina's point of view)

you had been escorted by derick to the hollow bastion town square. "want some ice cream?" Derick asks. "oh, uh, sure" you say taking in your surroundings. after a moment or two he comes back with some blue ice cream. "thanks" you say accepting some from him. "oh, it's good" you say surprised. "i know" he says. you both begin to walk around some of the shops. you look and see someone leaning up against a wall ahead. as you walk by you and the tall blonde person lock eyes."cloud" you whisper not paying attention. "huh?" Derick asks looking at you. "what?" you say "what did you say" he asks. "i, don't, think i said anything" you say thinking. "ok" he says giving you a smile. "here" Derick says taking your ice cream stick, "I'll go throw these away" he says walking away. "I'll be right back" he says turning a corner.

you turn and look behind you at the blonde, you didn't notice but he was watching you out of the corner of his eyes. derick was in an alley, he threw the sticks on the ground and summoned some nobodies. "you know what to do" he said. they bowed and disspeared. you stand waiting on the concrete as Derick comes back. "ok lets go" he says. you nod as you both go down some stairs to cross straight through the square. as you do a group of silver monster things appear all around you. "what, are these" you ask knowing that the way they were surrounding you wasn't normal. "nobodies, they're dangerous so stay back, I'll protect you" Derick says running forward and attacking some nobodies.

"wait" you say stepping forward in his direction. as you step forward, from the upper part of the town square cloud was watching to whole thing. "Derick" you say worrying for him. you reach out but a nobody jumps at you, out of instinct you block and jump back. your eyes flash yellow for a moment as you feel something appear in your hands. you look down and see some fan blades. more nobodies attack. 'Derick' watches you from the corner of his eyes. "damn" he curses under his breath. you back away from some nobodies but as you do more nobodies jump at you. you block and slice some of them with your fans. "what are these" you ask out loud about the fans wondering if Derick would know.

Derick quickly rushes over and hits all of the remaining nobodies making them dissapear. "thanks" you say feeling safer. "no prob, but are you hurt?" he says looking you over in concern. "luckily no, but what are these?" you say raising your hands to show the fans. "what?" Derick asks. "well, they were here a minute ago, some bladed fans" you say looking around. you look up and see the blonde guy from before looking at you, but he quickly brakes the glance and walks away. weird you think as you look back to Derick. "anyway, let's get going before anymore of those things show up" Derick says pulling your arm. "yeah" you say following while glancing behind you to see if any others had been missed.

Derick leads you back to his house, which was a secluded little cottage, that if you weren't looking for it it would be hard to find, because it's front door is on the back side of it, and it's front looks like it's a part of another huge building. the only thing that would give any hint of it being a house would be a large window on the front. you walk into the house, it was slightly cluttered, but other wise a comfy looking place. you sit on a couch while Derick walks in and locks the door. "ah, home sweet home" he says hiding a slick smile while putting some things away. "yeah, it's pretty nice" you say looking at some of his things. "want something to eat?" he asks looking over at you. "sure" you say while focusing in on your gurgling stomach, the only thing you had had to eat was ice cream and that was an hour ago.

after sitting on the couch for a bit, and examining all the pictures on the wall, Derick comes back in and he sets huge sandwich in front of you. "wow" you say looking at it. "thought you might be extra hungry" he says with a warm smile while he sits next to you and eats some chips he had in his hand. "oh, who's that, i notice you have a lot of pictures of her" you say pointing to a girl with brown hair, she was holding onto the arm of a blonde haired, blue eyed boy.

"oh, that was my, sister, Lillux, and that boy was her boyfriend Roxas" he says sadly. "was? what happened?" you ask. "well, Roxas, was very controlling, and whenever she would come to visit me, he would get mad, and jealous, but you see, me and my sister were very close, so I told her to come over one day, and that she could stay with me, because Roxas was becoming abusive" Derick said "oh, that's terrible" you say looking at the boy who's name was Roxas. "yes, well, Roxas called her, threatening that if she didn't come back, he would kill everyone she loved, she was so scared that she did go back, but when she did, Roxas beat her so much,that she died the next day from internal bleeding" Derick said showing signs of distress. "oh, I'm so sorry" you say scooching closer to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "thanks" he says putting one of his hands on yours.

"yeah, now I'm trying to forgive him, but I had to move because he's still on the loose" he said looking up at the picture. "oh my gosh, he is, that's scary" you say "yeah, but this place is pretty safe, but now you know the story so if you do see him, which is unlikely, be careful" Derick says eating his last chip. you nod thoughtfully. "and just so you know, he hangs out in a gang, uh, let's see, who was there, it was in the news awhile ago" Derick says thinking. "uh, there was Axel, Riku, Sora, and, Demyx, and they have some girls, uh, Kairi, and Namine,but they aren't really a big part of the gang, they're more like lookouts, and when they're around they look for people that they are after. when I'm out I'm careful to keep away from seeing them and them seeing me. "what do they look like?" you ask. "here Derick says looking through a stack of papers and showing each person to you, here they, are, like I said you probably won't see them, but i doesn't hurt to be careful. he said putting the pictures away.

"well, go ahead and eat, I'll be right back" he says getting up and walking into the kitchen. you pick u the sandwich. "do you want anything to drink?" you hear is voice call. "uh sure, waters fine" you say still looking at how you would eat the sandwich. he walks back in with two waters. "thanks" you say taking the water. 

"wow" you've been so nice to take me in like this" you say realizing that by now you would probably have been on the street. "oh, it's no problem really" he says. you give him a happy look and lean forward to take a bite out of the sandwich. as you do mustard gets all over your mouth. "er" you say pulling away. Derick chuckles and pulls the napkin out from under his water. "here" he says wiping the mess off your mouth. you blush. "thanks" you mumble embarrass. he chuckles and sits back in his seat. "oh, yeah, I have to get the bedsheets, for the spare rooms bed out" he says standing up and walking into another room. you take the chance to eat the sandwich quickly so you wouldn't look like a slob with everything spilling out. you finish and wipe your face. then put your dish and empty water cup in the sink. "hey Lina?" you hear Derick's voice call out to you.

"yeah?" you say, "your rooms ready" he says. you walk to where his voice came from and look in to see a pretty plain room, with big window that showed what was in front of the house, and a big bed with fresh clean sheets. "try it" Derick says pointing to the bed. "k" you say walking over and letting yourself fall into the fluff and stuff. "it's so comfy" you say rolling around. "glad you like it". he says. "well, i'm gonna go get some sleep myself so, night" he says walking out of the room. "night" you say. you look above your head and see something outside the window. you get up and see an old tree blowing in the wind. you open the window and sit on the sill, you close your eyes and listen to the wind, it was now night and the moon cast shadows on your face.

you hear a cracking sound and open your eyes. across the way was a person in black, he was looking your way, he had fiery red spiky hair, and green eyes with diamonds underneath. you gasp and fall backwards onto your bed. you slam the window shut and pull the curtains, after a moment you look through a small open bit and see no one was outside, you lay in bed wondering if the person was even there in the first place...


	28. Chapter 28

Lina's point of view

You hear the tree branches scraping across the outside of the wall, and your eyes scrunch as the morning sun blinds you. you sit up in bed and look around remembering you were in Derick's house. you get up and walk into the living room and sit on the couch waiting for the drowzyness to fade. Derick walks in the door and looks at you. "oh, finally up I see" he says taking off his jacket and putting a hot paper bag on the table. you nod and look at him sleepily. "you can help yourself to what's in the bag, I have to get some things and I'll be off" he says walking across the room. "where ya goin' " you ask rubbing your eye, while looking at the paper bag, then to Derick with the other. he turns and glances at you. "just to, handle some business" he says turning back to the drawer to hide an evil smirk. "oh" you say blandly taking more interest in the bag. "well, I'll be off" he says walking out the door quickly.

you grab the bag and look inside, there were cinnamon buns, and some other donut like breakfast sweets. you take out a cinnamon bun and take a bite, the smell was only surpassed by the taste. you ate two buns and drank a mini carton of milk that was also in the bag. after a minute of trying to convince yourself that you weren't bored, you decide to go with your mood and get out and explore. you write a note and tape it to the wall, don't worry Derick, I'll be back, I just really wanted to explore.. you put on your shoes and head out the door.

you walk to the town square where you decide to start your adventure. you walk down a row of shops and look at what they have. not watching where your going you bump into someone, "oh, I'm sorry" you say quickly looking up to see a brunette man with a scar across his face. "it's ok" he says eying you with interest. you give a slight sorry smile and turn around him continuing on your way. you turn the corner and look up on a higher level, over the clothing shop were three boys, A brunette boy, a silver haired boy, and a blonde boy. you stare in slight shock remembering the pictures Derick had shown you. the fear hits you in the chest like a lighting bolt and you turn and run as fast as you can, your sudden burst of speed and the sound of your feet catch many people's attention.

You run down the stairs to cut through the town square and are about to go up the other side when you bump into someone else. "move" you yell rudely in panic. not bothering to see who you had ran into, you feel a strong hand grab your shoulder and you turn and look angrily at who it was. your eyes widen and show shock, but you quickly force them into a defiant angry glare, in front of you was the man from before when you were in the square with Derick, the blonde man. "let go" you yell at him shrugging his hand off your shoulder, but he grabs your arm. "let go!" you scream, now everyone was looking at you, and the boys you had run from were walking over to see what was going on. "pedophile!" you scream as fan blades appear in your hand, without thinking you swing the blades at him and cut his lower arm.

"look" you hear the silver haired boy say pointing at you, or the fans rather. the other boys appear and stare at you for a moment before you spring up over the wall with powers you didn't know you had, you ran and ran, hearing things like "wait" and "hey you" echo from behind you. you turn a corner and rush into Derick's house. you hide in the corner of the room waiting silently, wanting to breathe as hard as your body wanted, desperate for more air, but you only gave it as much as it took to be silent. you put your arms over your head and shook your head repeating mentally how stupid you were for wanting to go out. after fifteen minutes quickly flew by, you get up and shakily walk into your room to look out the window. you watch for a minute but nothing happens, suddenly the boys appear out of nowhere in front of your eyes, you shriek making them notice your location. you shut the curtains a turn, a black hole was in the middle of your room.

all three boys come out of it. you scream and fall backwards, scooting into a corner and into scared ball. "Why, are you so afraid of us?" the blonde boy asks softly walking forward slightly and bending down. you look up slightly from your knees. "we just wanna ask some stuff" he continues after your lack of an answer. "how did you know what clouds name was?" he asks. you shrug not knowing what he was talking about. "...why do you, have fan blades, you called the blonde guy, who's cloud a pedophile, just like" he said trailing off. he sat there looking at you with soft features, which angered you. "don't give me that caring look!" you scream making him jump a little at your sudden outburst. "you killed Lillux" you scream unraveling yourself slightly. his eyes widened completely as did those of the boy behind him, "Roxas, the abusive murderer" you scream. all the anger inside of you quickly turns to fear as you watched his emotionless face, who knew what he would do next.

fans formed in your hands as your body became defensive, but you threw them away as if disgusted by them, they reappeared in your hands without your consent. Roxas' face became hard to read, it was like he wanted to say something, but was in deep thought, and was interested in you, but didn't want to provoke another angry outburst from you. he decided and reached out for you but you squished yourself as far as you could into the corner. as his hand got closer to yours you waited for his next move, but the window a few feet away suddenly burst open with a loud crack making you shriek in surprise. suddenly you feel shade cover your eyes, and fabric brush against your skin. you look up and see someone in a long black coat, the hood was up, not that it mattered because he was facing away from you. he pulls the hood down to reveal green hair. he looks down behind him at you with a protective smile.

"Derick" you say with hope in your voice just as Roxas and the others hiss "yurix". too lighthearted to hear them you watch him turn back to the others and tense up. you anticipate a fight and quickly push your head into your knees with your arms over your head. they begin to speak. "you may have killed Lillux, but I won't let you take Lina from me" Derick yells. "What? i didn't kill her" Roxas cried angrily. "stop lying, i'm going to protect Lina if it's the last thing I do!" Derick yells turning quickly to you. "come on, let's get out of here" he says. you look up at him, finding comfort in his tone. Roxas goes to step forward and you feel panic streak through your body. you leap forward into Derick's arms. he turns towards the others while holding you in an embrace.

He smirks evilly while saying "it's okay" to you softly, you look up not seeing the sudden change in his features, which went from evil, to caring in a snap.. "please, can we go?" you ask looking behind you at Roxas and the others, Roxas had an angry look on his face making you hold on tighter to Derick. "yeah" he says softly as darkness appears around you. "wait!" you hear Roxas yell. though you were afraid of the darkness slightly, you were still holding on to Derick, and that comforted you. the darkness dissapeared and you were in a slightly messy room. "they won't think to look here" Derick says letting go of you. "you ok?" he asks putting his hands on your shoulders and looking right into your eyes. you blush as your eyes wonder to your feet. "yeah" you mumble. "ok" he says giving you a small smile. "I'm gonna go make sure this place is safe, I know it is but it never hurts to be careful" he says thoughtfully.

You nod and look at him as he backs a step away, "so where are we" you ask, looking to the only window in the room. "twilight town" Derick says looking out the window also. you look into each others eyes for a moment before you blush again and look away. "well, I'm off" he says walking out the door. you sigh as you turn and look at all of the rooms features, it had a blue tv, a desk, with a chair shaped like a star, one of the walls was composed mostly of shelves, and papers and random objects were all over the room. you sit on the unmade bed, and stare at the pale yellow sheets. then open the window, just then doves fly by and a feather falls on the window sill. you stare at it for a moment before a cold breeze flows by, you begin to close the window, but your head is suddenly flooded with memories...


	29. Chapter 29

"roxas"

"Lillux"

"Like I said, no one would miss me"

"don't hurt him"

"ill find you"

"why?"

"I love you..."

The memories seemed so nice, but, something changed...

"I thought you loved me?"

"I do"

"liar!"

"i would never do that"

"slut"

"what are you doing!?"

"hmph"

"please, stop, NO"

Your eyes spring up with your body, breathing heavily you look around the semi dark room. you gasp seeing someone sitting in a chair across from the bed, but as your eyes adjust you see it was Derick, sleeping soundly. you sigh and try to calm down more. He waits a moment before opening his eyes and faking a yawn. he looks at you. 'oh, your up" he says sitting up. you don't say anything but nod. he watches as you wipe sweat from your warm forehead, eyes wide trembling with trauma. "what's wrong?" he asks suddenly concerned while jumping up and rushing over to you. you don't look at him as stress begins to flood your chest and your eyes begin to water. you put you hands over your eyes as warm salt water escapes them.

"oh, what's wrong?" Derick asks embracing you. you bury your face in his chest and cry. his eyes flash and an image of blood streaks across your mind. you cringe trying to push the image out of your mind. he takes that chance to squeeze you a little in an attempt to comfort you. you shiver from the stress as you wrap your arms all the way around Derick, after a few minutes he pulls away. "what's wrong?" he asks looking at you softly. "i, i had a bad dream, about Roxas" you say wiping one eye. "what about?" Derick asks wiping your other eye, you would blush at the gesture but were too shocked by your dream.

"well" you say pausing to quickly gather your thoughts and take a deep breath. "It started out ok, Lillux and Roxas were happy, but Roxas left for some reason, and when Lillux tried to stop him he didn't listen, someone tried to fight Roxas and hurt him, but Lillux came and helped him , then she did something that made her dissapear, she came back somehow, and life went back to normal, then Roxas got paranoid one day, and, and...went too far" you say as the tears began to come back.

"you had a dream of him... killing her?" Derick asks. "you nod as you begin to cry again. he embraces you again. "it was so realistic" your muffled voice rang from his chest. "it's ok" he says slightly cradling you. you cry a bit more before you fall asleep. he lays you down and opens the window to cool you down. he stares at your sleeping figure with a sly smirk. "it's all falling into place" he whispers walking out the door.

your eye slowly peeled open as a weak beam of sunlight hit your face. you sit up in what seemed like slow motion and slide your feet over the bed, you felt strange, like you weren't yourself, luckily the feeling faded and you were able to go about your business. you showered and washed your clothes, while your only pair of clothes were washing you had to sit in a towel and eat breakfast. though Derick didn't come in you were afraid someone would. your clothes were finally finished and you put them on.

you walk into the bedroom and sit, thinking, "oh" you say remembering what had happened last night. you blush thinking about how many times you and Derick have hugged. but you were also thankful he was there for you. you turn and look out the window. a big clock was far away, with bells hanging off the sides. you look down and the alley below the window. you wanted to go out, bu the danger was too much of a risk. "I don't know where i came from, my life is full of danger and hiding, and I can't go outside, what more could I want" you say quietly with a sarcastic tone and look on your face. "but..." you say as your lips curl into a gentle smile.

Derick flashes across your mind. you shake your head. "I need to figure this all out" you say while you lay down in bed and stare at the ceiling.

(1 1/2 months go by)

you sit on your window sill, staring out over the town with empty eyes. huge bags were under your eyes and your mind was blank. the door opens and you don't turn to look who had come in, you knew already. it was Derick, he had come to visit everyday since you had first come to this place, to make sure you were ok. he walks up behind you. "you ok?" he asks. you slightly nod while still looking out the window. he looks to a wall, then back to you. he sighs. "it's time" he says you slightly turn to him waiting for his explanation.

he sits next to you on the bed. "here" he says reaching into his pocket. he pulls out a necklace, with a dark crystal on it and raps it around your neck. you look at it. "thanks" you say. "it's special" he says. you cock an eyebrow. "if you ever need to escape, just concentrate on this, a portal will open and you can get away if your in trouble" he says "I can go out?" you ask astonished. he nods. your eyes fill with a thin layer of tears. "oh thank you!" you exclaim embracing him in a hug. for the first time he had a sincere smile on his face. "if it makes you happy" he says as you peel away.

A grateful look was still spread on your face. your cheeks heats up as you find yourself staring into his eyes. slowly but surely your faces were getting closer and closer together, your warm lips were centimeters apart from his when a shrill noise cut through the air making you jump slightly out of shock. Derick takes something out of his pocket and examines it. "I'm really sorry but I gotta go" he says jumping up and rushing out the door. "be careful!" you hear his voice echo. you stare at the door with your mouth slightly open in shock. after a minute or two you awkwardly stand up and slowly walk to exit the building.


	30. Chapter 30

You walk out of the building and down the street. it was great to see all the nooks and crannies of the world outside the apartment. you stop walking after 15 minutes take a deep breath and stretch your legs out. you trot a few steps before you begin to jog/run down the alley. you pause and start breathing heavily. you notice and small gate to the side, with a torn maroon sheet over it, your curious nature would have gotten the best of you at that time but the fact that you still had energy made you keep running. i can look later you think as you run past a sign.

sandlot it reads. you go from jogging to a fast run, the thrill of being outside made you giddy and hyper and you start humming high pitch tunes to yourself as you run down some stairs. "hey!" someone shouts as you run across the sandlot, you ignore it though since it was hardly likely that it was at you. "hey!" you here the yell again. your brow furrows as you become annoyed at how rude this loud man was, disturbing the quietness and all. in the blink of an eye a man appears in front of you with three other people making you gasp and stop abruptly. "huh?!" you say as they form a half circle around you. "excuse me" you say with attitude" making a move to push past the man. he shoulders you roughly back where you started. "what's the big idea?" you ask as your patience dwindles lowly.

"what's the big idea indeed" the man says shifting his look slightly. "why didn't you stop when I called you?" he asks. "well, for one, I didn't think a complete stranger would call me, and two, why would I stop for a jerk like you" you hiss at him. "hey" he says reaching forward angrily for you. "hay is for horses" you taunt stepping away from his reach. he swings a punch your way shocking you that he would try to hit a girl, you dodge it and jump past him trying to run, but something catches your necklace and slightly chokes you before it brakes the chain. "no!" you exclaim turning and feeling the spot on your neck where the crystal had been. "well that made you stay" the man said holding the necklace up in the air as a hostage.

"give it back" you shout (meanwhile) Roxas was on top of a building by himself thinking quietly, the other boys besides Demyx who was with Kairi and Namine at the pod room, were out and about doing what ever. he looks down noticing a light emitting from his pocket and takes his blue crystal from his pocket, surprised at what he saw, the other crystal was on the move.(back to Lina) as panic raced through your body you jumped at the man and try to grab the precious crystal away from him, but before you could reach it he throws a hard knee into your stomach knocking you to the ground along with all the breath out of you. you land on the ground holding your stomach while gasping for air. the pain was incredible despite the fact that you had never really felt any before.

Riku was with Sora talking and walking down the street when they heard a commotion, they began to run towards the location they heard it coming from when they heard a distressed female voice. "please, give it back!" you yell while still laying on the ground. "after how rude you've been, what you really need is more punishment!" the man said lifting his leg back for another kick. you shut your eyes waiting for the pain to shoot through your body like a lightning bolt. "stop Seifer!" a familiar voice rings out making him lower his leg and look to where the voice had come from. his eyes widened as hard metal clashed into his own stomach and made him fly through the air. a soft tink-tink was heard.

you open your eyes and see on the ground in front of your face was the crystal. you hand reaches out and raps around it gently. someone grabs your arms and lifts you up. "thanks" you say weakly looking to your side. you gasp and stumble back at who you see accidentally letting the crystal slip from your hand. you watch your escape roll away. "please, just leave me alone" you say putting your hands over you eyes for a moment before putting them down and staring at Roxas. "Look, I don't know what Yurix told you but I didn't kill Lillux, and I won't hurt you" he said with determination in his eyes.

"why should I believe you, and who's Yurix?" you say. "Yurix is the guy you've been with" he says. "Derick?" you ask. "that's not his real name" Roxas says. "well like I said why should I believe you" you ask. "why do you believe him?" he asks. you pause for a moment taken aback by his response. "i believe him because, I, just do" you say. Roxas picks up the crystal. "why did you have Lillux's crystal?" he asks "Derick gave that to me, he said I could escape with its power." you say stepping back a bit. "let's make a deal" he says. Sora and Riku come running from the alley. "deal?" you say watching all three intently. "I'll give you this crystal, if you come with me to visit Lillux" he says. "visit her? like her grave?" you ask "no, she's alive, it's a long story but she's alive" he says. a moment a silence floats by.

"what's the catch?" you ask watching him suspiciously. "no catch I just want you to see that you've been lied to by Yurix" he says slightly holding the crystal out in your direction. you look at it for a moment, then reach your hand out halfway, you look right in his eyes and slightly sigh before taking it from him. "where to?" you ask with a hint of frustration. "this way" he says walking. you slowly begin to walk behind him, and next to Sora and Riku. "how do you know I won't just escape anyway?" you ask in a taunting way. "i don't know you won't try, but I hope you don't" he says not looking back. you half roll your eyes while continuing to walk.

after walking for a bit they lead you to the front of a giant mansion. they then lead you into it, up stairs, down stairs and finally into a computer room. now everyone was gathered around wondering what was going on. "how'd you get her?" Kairi asks making your annoyance level hit a new high. "they didn't GET me I came along cause I wanted to" you exclaim looking testily at her. her eyes widened and she stepped back a bit. "were showing her Lillux" Roxas says motioning for everyone to back up and give you room. "thank you" you tell him while closing your eyes and taking a deep breath.

"she's this way" he says walking down a hall. you follow him past a room into another hall with strange looking pods. "she's in there" he said stopping in front of a door. you step forward and the door slides into the wall revealing a bright white room with a lotus like pod inside. it slowly opens and to your slight surprise Lillux really was inside. "Lillux?" you ask seeing her floating figures fingers slightly twitch showing signs of life. "you, really weren't lying?" you say slowly turning to Roxas. he shakes his head.

"so Derick's name really is Yurix, and Lillux isn't dead, what else have I been lied to about?" you ask as your mind races. "who knows" Roxas says. "we'll, now that I know, uh, Yurix is a lying jackass I'll have to take him down" you say with a sly smirk and a wink at Roxas. he slightly smiles. "what about Lillux though,how do we get her to wake up?" you ask "well, that's the thing" Roxas says in a sadish one. you give him a questioning look.

suddenly behind you a portal opens and someone raps their arms around your waist. you turn and look to see who was there. "oh, Derick, I'm so glad you're here, I was kidnapped!" you say. "see look, they tried to put me in that pod!" you continue pointing to the now closed pod. he looked over to the pod and as he did you threw the crystal a Roxas. "he even took the crystal before I could escape!" you say accusingly at Roxas who was holding the crystal in plain sight. "it's ok, I'm here to protect you now" he says sliding your hair to the side and nuzzling your neck slightly. he couldn't see your face and that you were giving Roxas an omg what a loser look. you turn towards Yurix and look sadly into his eyes, "please take me back to the apartment" you say innocently while giving a thumbs up behind your back to Roxas.

"ok" he says opening a portal. you walk towards it and while Yurix was still facing Roxas you mouh the words "I'll be back" to him. you walk backwards into the portal and wait for Yurix to come in. he does. "thanks for rescuing me, I thought I was done for" you say while sitting on the bed. "no problem, i'm not surprised that scumbag Roxas kidnapped you" he said looking out the window. You look down and hide your angry face as your hands clench into fists.

"I'm tired" you say suddenly while laying down. "then rest, you've had a rough day" Yurix says. you face the wall and let the anger pour out in your features. "i guess we're gonna have to move yet again" you hear his voice say as he walks out the door. "nope not really" you whisper as you stand up,"i can't believe he lied to me like this" you say thinking for a moment before jumping out the window.


	31. Chapter 31

you run down an alley and into a hole that somehow was bored out of a thick stone wall, through the woods and to the closed gates of the mansion. nobodies appear around you. you back up against the wall unable to unlock it yourself, then, after a minute of their taunting twitches, which seemed to give them pleasure at how you feared them, they quickly slither forward, you hold you arms over your face. waiting for the pain of the attack. you slowly open your eyes to see what was taking so long.

you look up feeling fabric brush against your skin, a familiar feeling, and, memory flashes through your mind, Derick, who was no longer Derick, but Yurix was standing a few feet away, and Roxas, who was in an orgy XII uniform was in front of you, keyblades out and ready, it was obvious he was protecting you from yurix, and the walls showed that you were in what looked like a bathroom setting. Yurix dissapears, and Roxas is left protecting you. the setting returns to the blue sky lined with pine trees, and Roxas' clothing changes to his normal clothing, though his stance and features remain the same.

A fluttery feeling floats through your chest quickly as the nobodies, not risking there own lives vanish into portals. Roxas turns and bends down to help you up. "you ok?" he asks as you stare blankly at him. "oh, yeah" you say after coming out of your trance. he lends you a hand which you accept graciously. he unlocks the gate. "ladies first" he says smartly. you smirk and roll your eyes at him while walking forward.

"I didn't think you would come back" he says in a slightly off voice. "why not?" you ask as you look to the side. you both make it to the doors. he shrugs. as you begin to open the doors they fly open, and worried Kairi appears. you stare wide eyed for a moment wondering what was wrong. "she's gone!" Kairi let out with what little air she had in her, she must have been running. "what?" Roxas asks. "He took Lillux!" Kairi says quickly. "who you ask" "Yurix" she says. Roxas runs past Kairi and you deeper into the mansion. 

you follow before you lose sight of him. his path leads you deeper into the computer room, then the room with the giant Lotus pod. you both stand together in the quiet room as the pod begins to open. it was true, the pod was was empty. Roxas stares at it blankly for a moment before a voice behind you sounds off. "so, it's true, you did come here on purpose" you both turn quickly to see Yurix holding a limp Lillux. he drops Lillux and she ands with a bang on the floor. "LILLUX!" Roxas shouts as he begins to run towards her. you grab his hand and hold him back. "wait!" you say trying to come up with a plan. as you look at him for mere seconds Yurix telaports to your side. "not fast enough" he says grabbing you. fan blades appear in your hands,

you would try to hit him but his arms covered yours. your weak squished grip drops the fans and they land with a clink on the floor as Yurix rushes to Lillux to pick her up. "I've figured out, that you being Lillux's nobody can make hearts" he hissed evilly. he set you down and a beam of green light shot out at Roxas, who had run for you as soon as he had realized you were captured, making him cringe in pain. "make me a heart or he dies" Yurix says staring at you. "but, I" you stutter. "DO IT!" he yells making to jump slightly. tears begin to well in your eyes. "i don't know how" you murmur feeling helpless as Roxas' body began to lose its energy.

"HURRY UP!" Yurix yells making you jump a little more violently, something pops out from your chest and floats in front of you. "yes a heart!" Yurix says in a happy evil way dropping his hold on Roxas as you back away. the heart that floated before you was a dark purple color. it began to float to Yurix and into his chest. you run over to Roxas who was now lying limp on the floor. "Roxas!" you say shaking him. Axel and Demyx come running into the room. "yes!" you hear Yurix cheer he felt his chest as if he was getting a great feeling.

you gasp seeing Lillux at his side on the floor. you look back to Roxas who seemed to be asleep on the floor, he was breathing. you jump up and run to Lillux but as you try to avoid Yurix he grabs you by your hair. you shriek. "Lina!" Axel yells with Demyx as they run your way. "uh uh uh" Yurix says holding his hand up. a familiar bulb forms in his hands, a bulb that held the power to turn any nobody into a dusk. "bye bye nobodies!" Yurix laughed as the bulb rocketed from his hand "NO!" you scream as two precious somethings flew from your chest faster than the deadly bulb. they swirled together and planted themselves into Axel and Demyx's chest's.

Yurix, who had not noticed the hearts watched with an evil smile as the smoke cleared. his eyes widened when he saw Axel and Demyx standing fine in front of him. he looked down at you with anger in his eyes. "you little slut!" he yelled throwing you to the floor. you land a few feet from Lillux. Axel and Demyx begin to fight with Yurix as you slowly gain the strength to look up. you get an idea. Roxas begins to wake up. he sees you and Lillux and runs quickly over to you both. "take her to the pod!" you say while you sit up and rub your head while using your other hand to hold your side.

he looks hesitant but nods and picks Lillux up, he then runs to the pod and puts her in. Roxas looks back angrily and quickly jumps into the fight. you finally stand and run to the pod. "HEY YURIX!" you scream loudly to get his attention. he looks over and sees you standing close to the pod. " Have fun getting your ass kicked by a girl" you scream stepping further back towards the pod. a bright light flashes blinding everyone. 

"Lillux's pov"

your eyes open and you see the pod room come into view. you somehow knew what exactly was going on as you slowly stepped out of the pod in a graceful way. Yurix was standing in the middle of the room looking confused. Roxas and everyone else was gone. you walk towards him slowly. "what's going on!?" he demands. you smile sweetly at him. now standing right in front of him you put your face close to his. "i got rid of them" you say evilly. "what?" he asks. "see in was all a ruse, i really wanted you all along" you say as your lips get closer to his. he seemed to show slight happiness and interest in this. as your lips were centimeters apart you mouth forms into a sly smirk. "psych!" you exclaim jabbing a hidden fan blade into his chest. "AHH" he shrieks stepping back. a gray stone begins to seep out of his chest, it was shaped like a heart. it falls to the floor and brakes into pieces.

"what happened?!" he says desperately falling to the floor and dusting the pieces of his heart into a pile. "i broke your fake little heart" you say as he begins to fade away. I won't go this easy" his voice lingered out with an evil other voice twisted into it. "huh?" you say as everything turns to darkness. your eyes open. your standing on the glass platform that you had been standing on when you first lost your memory. a laugh rings out momentarily. you look up and a scale like thing rises from the glass, one side held Roxas, hanging limply from his jacket which was on a hook. the other side held a cage with everyone else, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Axel, etc.

"who will you save?" Yurix's voice asks. "your beloved Roxas, Or all you little friends?" a giant clock appears in the middle of the scale. "times running out" the voice chimed as the clock turned to thirty seconds. you panic and look at both sides, if you saved Roxas, everyone else would fall, if you saved the others Roxas would fall. "I'll help!" a voice said inside your mind. "huh?" you ask as a girl walks out from inside of you, she was slightly transparent. "Lina?" you ask looking at her. "yeah, in the short amount of time I was alive my life sucked, but I'm sure you can do a better job, though you do need help sometimes right?" she said happily. you nod. "well c'mon, let's go help everyone!" she says turning towards the clock. "times running out!" she says "yeah!" you say stepping to her side. "go get Roxas!" I'll handle the others!" she says. "right!" you say as you both leap to the side of the scale.

You take out a fan and slice the metal holding Roxas, grabbing him and landing on the platform before he fell. Lina jumps up and slices the hook holding up the cage with everyone in it, it begins to fall and she waves the fan making vibrations blow it gently to the platform. she lands proudly on the platform next to you. "you still won't win" a voice says. you both look forward and see an aggravated Yurix. "hey look another little something we can finish together" Lina says "count of three" you whisper "k" Lina says "3" Lina yells. you both runs quickly at him. "final blow!" you shout as you both slice a fan blade through him. he cringes as his body fades into darkness. your eyes flutter slightly as the glass around you brakes, you begin to fall sleepily into darkness.

the setting returns back to the pod room, Roxas and the others look around seeing that Yurix was not there. "see ya!" they hear a cute little voice chime out. they turn towards the pod and see Lina wink and give a thumbs up and she steps into the portal fading into Lillux's body. The whole group was now in the pod room. your eyes begin to flutter open again as everyone slightly crowds around the pod. Roxas looks up at you from below.

you jump sleepily down and land in front of him. "lillux" he says happily as your lips crash unexpectedly into his. "woo" you hear demyx say as you kiss Roxas with a smile on your face. Roxas eyes were wide at first but then he got into it. you hear 2 rough sounds of something braking. you look over and see Axel and Demyx leaning over for some air; you quickly rush to their sides. "what happened?" they ask. "well, Lina could only make artificial hearts" you say "like a really short battery that let you feel basic emotions, she couldn't have the exact same power as me ya know" you continue as you look at the broken stone hearts that were once a glowing dark purple. "don't worry, you'll get the real thing" you say with a smile...

(2 weeks later)

Your eyes open with a jolt as you sit up in bed. you jump up and take a quick shower before getting dressed and running into the hall. "wake up" you shout into Sora's room. Sora, who was on the bottom bunk of the bed jolted up and hit his head on the upper bunk while Roxas fell off the upper bunk with a thump. it had been 2 weeks after the fight with Yurix and everyone was healing and whatnot. you smile as Sora rubs his head and Roxas pushes himself off the floor. You walk into the living room while the boys get ready for the day. you were well prepared for this exciting day, slightly afraid, but excited none the less. Sora walks into the kitchen while Roxas walks directly in front of you. you look up with big eyes at him.

"yes?" you ask observing his empty stare. "oh, nothing" he says looking to the side with the sad face he had when he found out he lost his crystal on the train in twilight town. "stoppit!" you exclaim rapping your hands around his waist and pulling him towards you. "AH" he says falling next to you on the couch. "you make me sad when you do that!" you say looking into his eyes. "do what?" he asks. "look all sad!" you say. you notice that your hands were stuck under him from pulling him down by his waist. your eyes return to normal and you push him back further while laying on his chest and tug on your hands abit so they come out, you then let them fall lazily. you look up at him. "todays gonna be awesome" you say

he looks at you. "but what if-" he starts to say. you put a finger to his lips. "c'mon Roxas, you gotta try and not think about the bad stuff that could happen" you say while sitting up. he sits up also. Sora come out of the kitchen. "ready" he asks you nod and stand up while taking Roxas' hand and pulling him up. "we were suppose to meet them at the beach right?" you ask. the boys nod. eventually after much walking and rowing you all make it to to destiny island. "kk where are they?" you ask. "here" Axel says walking up behind you with the others. you all chat a bit before you get to the point, "c'mon, we came here to make hearts finally, now, let's do it" everyone looks at you.

"are you sure you wanna-" Axel begins to ask but you interrupt. "yes I'm positive" you say as your features turn very serious. Roxas stands a few feet in front of you. "all I'm concerned about is what will happen to Axel and Demyx" you say wondering if they'll dissapear. mickey mouse, who was also still there, steps up. "do you remember how to make hearts?" he asks. "I'm pretty sure, when I made Roxas and Sora their heart, all I did was think of how they would be if they were themselves, just whole" you say. "I'm sure I'll be fine" you say trying to calm the tension you felt between you and Roxas. he nods.

"it's now or never!" you say standing still. "Roxas hesitantly raises a keyblade. a light shoots from the keyblade into your chest. a clicking noise as though a door had opened was heard. 2 hearts, fragile as they were floated over to Demyx and Axel. as they entered their chest Axel and Demyx took deep breaths. "how do you feel?" you ask. Great!' they say with smiles. you suddenly fall to a knee and cough a bit. "lillux" Roxas says running over and examining you. "i'm fine, just a little outta breath" you say waving your hand slightly. he helps prop you up on his shoulder.

feeling a strange presence you look up noticing the ocean was turning a silver color. "it's a sea of.." Sora says before trailing off. "nobodies" you finish for him. infront of you was a never ending sea of nobodies."how are we suppose to destroy this many?" Riku says. "maybe we don't have to" you say stepping forward. "i think my hearts still open so..." you say. "no Lillux" Roxas says rushing and grabbing your arm. "if making two hearts made you weak like this imagine what making millions would do, it's impossible" he says looking into your eyes. "but the nobodies were people too" you say taking a deep breath. he looks out at the sea of awaiting nobodies. he looks back to you. "well, i'm sure, there's gotta be a way, we just need a lot of power or maybe.." he says looking deeper into your eyes. ..."no, we can do it" he says suddenly. you smile a weak smile. yor faces get closer as you lips touch gently, his eyes widen as light begins to surround him, and darkness begins to surround you. the light and darkness mix and shoots into the sky creating a giant heart that resembles the yin yang sign.

hearts pour out of it into the sea of nobodies. as each heart took its place inside a nobody it turned into a ball of light hat fell into the sky traveling back to its original home world. after a few minutes of the amazing sight in the sky all of the somebodies returned to their world. you and Roxas fall back into the sand as your eyes close sleepily. everyone crowds around to see if your both ok. you eyes open and stare into Roxas' eyes who was lying on his side like you. you share a soft smile. "Roxas I love you" you say softly. "I love you too" he responds while his hand reaches out and clasps around yours...

your eyes open to a dark room. your forehead was sweating, your throat hurt like you had been screaming. you push the bed covers off your body and look around. the door to the room opens. "mom?" you murmur as your mother walks your way. "what's wrong sweety you were screaming in your sleep" she says sitting next to on the bed. she brushes your hair away and feels your hot forehead. "i think your sick, guess you better not go to school tomorrow" she says standing up. "but, i, what about everything, why am I here?" you ask. "huh, what are you talking about you were born here". she says smiling at you. "but Roxas" you say. "oh, isn't that the boy from that video game your obsessed with?" she asks looking to the side. "oh look, you fell asleep playing that silly game again." she says turning to the tv in the room. you look to the side and notice a bright screen lighting up the room, pause was visible on it.

"wait wait wait, what are you talking about I don't live here anymore!" you say loudly standing up wobbly. "calm down sweety it was just a dream" your mom says looking at you as though you were crazy. "i have to get back" you say turning to the window. you look down at the sill, there wasn't the faintest sign of damage from the nails that had held it shut once. "what's wrong you just had a bad dream" your mom says as you began to try to open the window. after much labor it jolted open. you leap out of it into darkness. you float for a few moments before you begin to fall quickly. you scream loudly.

your eyes open as your body flips around waking you up. you look around the familiar settings of Sora's house. your breathing was hard as you tried to grasp that you were really there. Roxas comes running into the room. "what's wrong?" he asks looking at you. you jump out of the bed and rap your arms around his neck. "i was so afraid i wouldn't see you again!" you sob into his shirt traumatized by the dream. "it's ok" he says patting your back while he sat down on the bed with you on his lap. "what happened?" he asks. "i had a dream that I was back with my parents and you never really existed" you say quickly. "well I'm here and your back." he says hugging you again. "yeah" you murmur "I'm back where I belong." you say looking into his eyes as you calm down. "and you always will be" he says...

END

For real...

hope you liked this story


End file.
